Learning to Fall
by Teri Neko
Summary: After Alcatraz things for mutants haven't been so easy. As a concentration camp for mutants is discovered the most unlikely thing develops. Trust and love. PYROxOC rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Her screams echoed throughout the camp. What a horrible sound it was, and it was clearly obvious that the screams were those of terrible agony. Just what were they doing to the poor girl?

He curled up in the corner of his cell, fighting back tears. Why was he refusing to cry, when his spirit was broken at the first cry from her lips? Why was it that in particular that made him break? He was stronger than that. No singular female meant that much to him.

Well, there was one.

But now wasn't the time to travel back to memory lane. No, now he had to focus on drowning out the screams and whimpers and pleas for mercy. He had chosen her torture, Their sick form of punishment for both. But he had to choose between that which could kill her, and that which would scar her. There just was no choice in the matter.

After what seemed to be hours the screams subsided and the whimpers dimmed down so that they were barely audible. This could mean two things. Either she was dead, or They had finished their fun. He hoped it was the latter, the former just too gruesome to comprehend.

Indeed his cell door opened, letting in a silver ray of light. First the light was cast upon the first corner, her corner, and there was no one. The cold metallic floor shone in the light as the door was pushed open more and more to reveal him in the corner, cowering and whimpering just like a beaten dog.

How could he be reduced to this? He was stronger than that.

A large shadow stood in the doorway, blocking any possible exit. Though it was least likely that he would run. There was no where to run to, no one to run to.

Another shadow came up behind the first one, and the second shadow whimpered. The guard was holding the girls limp and barely live form. The first shadow moved aside, letting the other shadow come in and toss her limp body into her corner. They closed the door without a second glance at her, and the two were submerged in darkness yet again.

After what seemed to be eternity she stirred, pulling herself onto all fours and sitting back on her bottom, leaning her face against the cool metal. He couldn't see, couldn't find any source of light. They had taken his Zippo upon the first chance they got. But he knew that she was bleeding, bruised, most likely had something that was broken.

He scooted out of his corner over to her. Gently he placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. At first she shied away, and she inhaled so sharply it sounded like a hiss. His fingers felt warm compared to her cooling flesh. But his fingers were sticky, and immediately he knew that her shoulder was just one of the many things that were bleeding.

She whimpered, leaning into his chest for the slightest bit of comfort. Before he was dragged here, any sort of soft act he would avoid, or just not do. He was a hardened Pyromaniac. Criminals don't have touchy-feely-lovey-dovey moments. But he was nothing like his former self now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, his frail arms wrapping around her equally frail form. She whimpered in pain but didn't move. His comfort was needed, and any sort of pain she felt in the mean time was worth it. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head against his chest, her hand going to his cheek to caress it softly. Their stomachs had long stopped growling for the food they were denied though their lips were still aching for the water that they scarcely got to enjoy. "Don't apologize John, I don't hold you responsible."

Those words sent his mind tumbling into thought. How could she not blame him? It was him, him and Magneto that set the example that mutants were not to be trusted. It was his fiery attitude and his refusal to break that made this place so horrid. Why didn't she blame him?

She shook her head against his chest again. "Don't think such things. You couldn't possibly be the single one at fault…" She pushed away from him to look him in the eye. "I know we'll get out of here John Allerdyce. And if we don't, someone up above will have mercy on our souls and we will be redeemed."

He brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness now and they would see each other rather well in the dimly lit cell. The small barred window let in a tiny square of light, and if she moved just an inch to the left it would shine on her. He moved her so it did, so he could see her completely.

"It might not be all my fault Haley, but it is some my fault. I'm not perfectly innocent. And no one's coming for us. Now please, stop reading my mind it freaks me out."

She frowned, her blue eyes darkening to a sapphire blue before she nodded, pushing away from him more and leaning up against the wall. She hissed in pain as some broken ribs were jostled, and some bruises were pressed. He always did this. He started out nice and tender, and just when it seemed that she was getting to know him, even just a little, he became an ass, pushed her away and became venomous.

John sighed, crawling back to his side of the cell. He knew what he was doing. The last time he let someone into his heart it had ended in disaster. She had torn him into two and had barely shed a tear.

She was so alluring. It is human nature to want what you can't have, and he could never have her. Not just because she was falling for his best friend, but because a simple touch would mean his demise. He could remember summer nights spent on the roof just looking at the stars. It was one of the few moments that she had escaped the clutches of her overly clingy boyfriend to spend with other human beings. Other males.

"John, I know how you feel for me," she said in her sweet southern drawl. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know."

He chuckled nervously, trying to unsettle her and make her think he wasn't bothered. In fact, he was, terribly. Starting a conversation in that manner always left room for heartbreak. He didn't like where this was going.

"Been reading my journal have you?" he joked back, nudging her side playfully.

She sat up, chocolate brown eyes gazing at him in confusion. "You have a journal?"

He frowned, putting on a rather comical pout. "Gosh you know how to kill a joke Rogue."

He snapped out of his daydream. Admitting to himself her name just made it all the more real. He was trying to forget. Pretend it never happened. He couldn't, he just couldn't. She had hurt him, deeply, and there was no forgetting that.

Haley suddenly got to her feet, stumbling a few times and staggering before pounding on the metal walls of their entrapment. She let out a pathetic cry, throwing everything her little body could muster into her throws. The flesh of her knuckles became shaved off, leaving a bloody mess in it's wake.

John leaped to his feet as well, reaching out for her and trying to hold her back. "Haley, Haley stop! What's the matter? What's wrong? Talk to me please!"

She turned to him, holding her hands out and using her mental energy to push him to the other wall, stopping just a hair's breath of slamming him into it. She didn't want to hurt him, really. After that was done she returned to the wall, punching it and kicking it with all her might, letting out the loudest screams she could. Her bleeding knuckles left red smears on the metallic wall, and left an equally metallic scent in the air.

Suddenly she stilled, breathing heavily as the effort of her actions suddenly took a told on her body. She swayed on her feet and John leaped forward, catching her in his arms as her legs gave out and she collapsed. In the silence he could hear movement outside, more than the usual hustle of harassing other mutants in the camp. There was a hum, a familiar hum of a jet that he knew all too well.

"Haley," he whispered, but a twinge in his mind stopped him. She was silencing him, she wanted to hear this, to sense if they were good or bad.

"Haley," he whispered even softer. "They're not the bad guys. They can help us."

She whimpered again, burying her face in the crook of his neck while the heavy metal door was pulled off it's hinges. A rather large hairy blue creature stood in the doorway, his yellow eyes peering into the cell with disgust.

"Oh my stars and garters," the blue creature muttered, reaching forward and gently taking Haley into his arms. She struggled, squirming every bit of the way. Her frail arms reached out for John, pleased to find his hand as he too was reaching for her when another figure pulled him off the floor too.

_Don't worry Haley, _John thought as strongly as he could, knowing that in her state of trying to reach him her mind would be wide open to him. _I'm not going anywhere. _


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the half starved, beaten and abused girl into the jet proved to be a difficult task for the Beast. Not that she was struggling. Oh no, after her hand touched Allerdyce's she was calm as a cucumber. No, the difficult part for him was watching her finally fall into a sleep like state, her eyes just barely open and her head resting on John's lap. But what was so horrible about it? She was finally relaxing, recharging her body like it needed to be.

The horrible part was knowing that the last 9 months of her life was pure torture. And this moment, right now, was the first moment since that she had felt safe enough to close those pretty blue eyes and rest. Not to mention in the lap of Magneto's former right-hand man. Who, at the moment, looked just as beaten down as her, and was gently-almost lovingly- caressing her hair as she slept.

Though the Beast only gave her a moment's of reprieve. She was still bleeding, still broken. And for that matter, so was John. But Haley's injuries were more recent, and much more extensive. The Beast reached out for her, taking her into his strong arms and placing her on the examining table that was pulled out from one of the walls on the jet. Allerdyce didn't let her go easily, holding onto her for a moment before finally letting her go.

A few needles were placed into her arms, giving her liquids for her long dehydrated and starved body. Wolverine, who remained uncharacteristically quiet, grabbed John by the scruff of his neck and pulled him onto the examining table next to her.

"Please Logan, try and be gentle. He is in just a bad shape as she is."

Logan snorted his disbelief. "Then how come this one is still awake?"

The Beast just shook his head as he began wrapping up Haley's knuckles. He tsk tsked and shook his head. "What happened here?" He asked John, who was just sitting watching his every movement.

John shrugged. "I guess she heard you guys coming and was trying to get your attention. She just began punching and flailing at the walls. Either that or she really did loose it."

Storm put the jet on auto pilot and walked to the back to begin working on John. He flinched away from her, almost like he was afraid of her. "John, there's no need to do that. I'm not going to scold you or anything like that. You made a choice We're not going to punish you John," she said in a soft voice. "You were hurt, confused, and manipulated. You always have a home at the mansion. We don't blame you for falling astray. We just hope we can bring you back onto the right path."

John snorted in disagreement. "The right path… right…"

The Beast finished patching up Haley and turned to John, looking into his eyes. "She's safe. You're safe…"

John looked back at him, a sneer on his lips. "Yes, apparently. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're swaying where you sit and it is very clear you'd like to pass out but you're fighting it."

Wolverine let out a snigger and John never wished he had his Zippo more than this moment. But he looked back at the Beast, his eyelids drooping slightly more. After a moment they fell closed and he fell back, caught by the Beast and laid gently to rest.

"Poor children. They've been through so much."

Storm was gently stroking Haley's hair. "Just wait. They're going to go through more."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was so much yelling. Haley was holed up in her room, curled up in her closet, trying her hardest to block out the voices. No amount of mutation could quiet arguing parents.

"This is your fault. If you had a better pregnancy-"

"No! I refuse to take all of the blame. She has half of your genes you know!"

Haley couldn't take it anymore. She took a safety pin, opened it up, and drew it across her wrist. Once, twice, three times, fourth time's a charm. She finally couldn't see because of the tears in her eyes. All of a sudden everything goes quiet. Disturbed by the sudden silence she opened the closet door and peered out.

They were standing in her doorway, looking at her with anger. "You aren't our daughter anymore," said her mother, tossing a suitcase at her. "Get out."

Haley awoke with a gasp and she sat up quickly. The sudden movement pulled at bruises, broken ribs and stitches and she cried out in pain. Large hands were gently pushing her down to her bed, her head hitting the pillow again. Her vision was hazy, close to black. Her limbs suddenly felt heavy and she couldn't move them. And she was cold. So cold. She began shivering, shivering so forcefully her teeth chattered together.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard a female voice. And before sleep claimed her once again she heard another voice, deeper, explaining the whole thing. But she was too tired to listen.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Her cuts have become infected and she's running a fever. Her body is going into shock," Dr. McCoy explained to Storm who was, once again, gently caressing Haley's hair. The girl was making small whimpers and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"How about John?"

"The boy was discharged and escorted to his room the moment I made certain that all bones were healed and he was well fed and rested and ready to live on another day."

Storm nodded and turned back to Haley. "I wonder how she got into that camp in the first place. It's supposed to be only for mutants who were with Magneto. And, it wasn't even supposed to be torturous like that."

Dr. McCoy shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. When she wakes up maybe she can tell us."

Storm looked back at the blue beast. "When do you think that will be? She's pretty beaten up. And she's skin and bones. Is there a possibility that she won't survive?"

Dr. McCoy shook his head. "No, she'll make it. As to how long it takes her, that is dependant on her physical state as it is. But she will pull through."

&&&&&&&&&&

John didn't like being back at the manner. Especially alone. Everyone here knew who he was, who he was affiliated with. So, what to do to keep himself out of trouble to be a good boy until Haley awoke, whenever that was. John couldn't explain it, but it seemed he couldn't function properly without her. They had spent 9 months as cell mates. He had seen her bleed, cry, throw a fit, break down time and time again. He had gotten accustomed to her sleeping with her frail head on his chest.

Not that he was falling in love with her or anything. He had just gotten used to her being around.

John let out a sigh, having replaced his favorite Zippo lighter with a new one. Black with red and orange flames on it. He needed the lighter. A majority of his torture was just being without it.

He leaned back onto the roof, looking up at the stars like he used to with Her. His eyes closed as he finally let the memory take over him.

He frowned, putting on a rather comical pout. "Gosh you know how to kill a joke Rogue."

She chuckled nervously, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Seriously Johnny. I can just tell and I know. Please be honest. Are you attracted to me?"

Attracted to her? How couldn't he be? She was beautiful, amazing, alluring and oh, just so sexy. He swallowed, hard, and nodded.

"But you're with Bobby," he said before she could speak. "And I get it. He's a nice guy, I'm an asshole."

She didn't deny it. She just looked at him and let him think whatever he was thinking.

"It can never happen Johnny. Ever," she said solemnly, looking away from him. "I'm sorry, I just don't like you like that."

He snorted, sitting up with her but turning away as well. "Of course not. But you let me get this far didn't you? Get close to you, knowing the whole time that I liked you, felt something for you. You just let me have a jolly old time getting close to you, thinking that something could actually happen."

"John no that isn't it at all!" she cried out, getting to her knees now.

He leaped to his feet. "Isn't it? Isn't that always how it goes with you pretty girls? You know you could have the entire male population around your finger and you just love fucking with the ones closest to you. Well congratulations, you fucked with another one. I hope you and Ice dick have a grand old time."

He rushed inside and to his dorm room, closing the door with a slam. The next day he ran off with Magneto. His last words to her were "Do you always do as your told?". After that, he was off, being Pyro and forgetting John Allerdyce and everything he was back at Xavier's School for the Gifted. He was actually nice back there, despite what others tell. When there was a possibility that he and Rogue could be together he was the sweetest thing, trying to compare to Bobby Drake, Ice Dick extraordinaire.

But he couldn't.

He came out of the memory with a growl, looking back up at the stars with distaste. Haley needed to wake up soon. So that people had something to talk about other than his return. It was mean, yes, but Pyro was mean.

Maybe Haley shouldn't wake up. The poor girl was in for a shock when she saw him around his old school chums/ enemies.

A knock on his window brought him out of his trance. It was Dr. McCoy.

"She's awake," was all he said before walking out the door.

John leaped into the building quickly, following the blue creature to the med lab. And low and behold there was Haley, blue eyes bright and wide as he came in. Maybe he shouldn't get closer to her. Once she sees who he really is, she'll hate him. Maybe it's for the best.

_No, _she thought back to him, shaking her head with a small smile. _They don't know the real you. Maybe it's best for them. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So yeah. I'm sorry if this one sucked. It took me all day to write, and I was trying to end it well without it being like... wtf. So if something doesn't add up please tell me and hopefully I can either explain it to you oooor try and explain it in the next chapter. R&R please please please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was soon allowed out of the med lab bed and out and about inside the mansion. Though she was cleverly avoiding large groups of people, she still heard the whispers and rumors that followed her everywhere.

"I heard she was Pyro's girlfriend, and she made him join Magneto,"

"Oh yeah? I heard she was Magneto, and used her telekinesis to fool everyone into thinking she was an old toad."

These types of statements were to be expected. She was, after all, found in a concentration camp where most, if not all, of Magneto's followers were being punished. What else could they think than she was involved with them somehow?

John was worried for her, even if he wouldn't admit it. She spent most of her time either in her dorm room or in the library. He expected her to cling to him, like some other skin, but in fact, she avoided him as much as she avoided the others.

Sitting on the roof again, he played with his lighter. It became second nature to him, and most of the people in the mansion had learned to tune it out. The familiar clink, swish, flick, rang through the halls like some sort of soundtrack. It was just a sign that he was bored.

Though the more worried he got, the more rapid the clink, swish, flick would become. He sat on the roof, swishing and flicking, until a thump next to him brought him out of his trance. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, just staring off into space and thinking. This was unlike John. He was a doer, not a thinker.

He turned his head to see who his companion was and let out a low growl. "Hello Rogue," he sneered in a none- too friendly fashion. He had given up trying to win her good graces, it just wouldn't happen. Becoming right hand to the man that tried to kill her apparently got him on her shit list really fast.

"My name is Marie," she said curtly, her southern drawl less charming, and more annoying at this point. "I ain't Rogue no more. I took the cure, there's no stealing left to do."

John snorted, swishing and flicking his lighter even faster. "Pegged you for one that would take the cure first off. Can't touch you're beloved boyfriend."

"John don't be such an ass-" she started, but him leaping to his feet cut her off.

"Did you come up here for a reason or did you just want to piss me off?" he cried out, just short of yelling. "If you haven't heard, I'm in no mood for fuck arounds at the present time. What do you want?"

"That girl you're with," Rogue continued, never faltering from his outburst like it hadn't happened. "Why aren't you hanging out with her and stuff? She's really upset about it?"

This statement made him angrier than even he could believe. What had Rogue been telling Haley? What poisoned stories had she been spewing?

"Listen Marie," he spat, like her name was some dirty word. "You don't know half of what Haley and I have been through, how we changed, and how we interact with each other. Let's get a few things straight. First- she's been avoiding me, so if she's upset it's her own doing. Second- I don't want to hear about you talking to her. I am not that person anymore, whoever it is you're telling her I am. And thirdly- I'm not with her, we were just cell mates."

The last statement had been a lie of course. She was more than just a cellmate. What Haley was to him he really didn't know. He was a hardened criminal; he couldn't love or be loved.

"I don't know what you're talking about John," Marie said rather quietly. "You're still the overacting, hard headed asshole I knew back a few years ago. You haven't changed a bit."

She got off the roof, leaving him stunned and standing there, fuming, For once the entire building wasn't filled with the sound click, swish, flick.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting at the library with her legs propped up against the arm of the chair, Haley had dug her nose into another book. Books fascinated her. No matter how hard her life seemed to get, there was always a fantasy world she could just drift off to at a moment's notice. There was no preparation for travel, she just had to open the cover and read.

Of course, when she was reading, she tended to forget her hold on her mental abilities. This proved to be useful to her however, because when she read, her mind drifted. Books upon books floated about her like a mobile without strings. When she finished one book all she had to do was put it into place at the mobile and pick up another one. Other students weren't bothered by it. In fact, they found it useful as well, picking up a book from her mobile and replacing it with another.

Some of them found it comical.

She had gotten into the habit of biting her lip while she read, letting her alternate world just take her away. But a presence interrupted her stay, and she slammed her book shut. As she did so, all the other books that floated about her crashed to the ground, stacking upon each other haphazardly.

She looked up to see Wolverine looking at her, his eyebrow quirked in a way she figured he did all the time. She returned his look, raising her own eyebrow as she looked at him.

"That's quite the trick there," he said, motioning to the books that lay about.

"Yes well, I was under the impression that this was a place where mutants could be safe, and not worry about hiding their abilities," she fired back, swinging her legs in front of her so she sat in the chair correctly.

He winced mockingly like she had actually struck him painfully. "What are you doing in here anyway? Where's hot head that used to keep you company?"

This angered Haley. Not just because he had spoken of John in such an unkind way, but because she wanted to be near him, around him, with him like friends. She figured that John wanted nothing to do with her, like he wants nothing to do with Rogue. He wants a fresh start- no links to either world he had been exposed to.

Haley's eyes darkened to a deep sapphire. They were almost black. She held out her hands and instantly he was flown back, his back hitting the bookshelf behind him. The bookshelf wobbled threateningly and she held out her hand, steadying it. Wolverine looked at her with shock, clearly surprised that that amount of power had come from such a frail girl.

She didn't say anything. Instead she picked up the books she allowed to fall to the floor and replaced them on the shelf where they belonged. Wolverine grabbed her arm, gently, and pulled her into the stacks away from prying eyes or listening ears.

"What the hell was that kid?" he growled at her roughly. "I'm a teacher here, you need to respect me."

"And John is your student. You need to respect him," she fired back. Wolverine was taken back, surprised that this meek looking little girl, whom- previous to this- he hadn't heard three words from, was now firing back at him like nobody's business. "Calling him hot head, and thinking he's a traitor. I read minds Mr. Logan. I know what you think of him, what everyone thinks of him, and I will not stand by and let someone trash my friend."

"He can't be friends with anyone. He left us all. He failed us." Logan growled, not pleased with the fact that Haley had been reading his mind without his permission. Then again, Jean did it too.

"No," Haley said in a soft voice Logan had thought that she said nothing at all. "You failed him."

Pulling free of his grasp Haley walked out of the library, to her dorm room with tears in her eyes. How could someone think so low of her cell mate? Sure, Haley couldn't deny the horrid things that he did, like helping people be killed, putting people in danger. But she had seen him at his worst, even if she didn't know him well otherwise. Once you see someone at their worst, they're a part of your life forever.

Hopefully.

Haley had to admit she was attached to the Pyromaniac. She couldn't sleep without his steady breathing under her head, like she had at the camp. Maybe the only thing she didn't miss about the camp was the torture. Everything else was fine.

She pulled open her door harshly, fueled by the anger arisen in her from her confrontation with Logan. She slammed the door behind her, and gasped.

As soon as she lifted her head she saw John sitting on her bed, cross-legged, making a ball of fire dance like an Irish step dancer. He didn't look upset, but a quick sweep of his mind alerted her that he had a confrontation with Rogue.

"It didn't go so well I take it," she said, breaking the silence that had fallen on her room. He knew what she was talking about, after all he had been thinking of the same thing since it happened, and Haley was a mind reader. He merely shook his head, his jaw clenching. She could tell that he was trying to hold back his emotions, even from her.

This stung. The nine months that Haley had shared with John could never be forgotten, as much as he wanted them to be. They hadn't exchanged stories, shared battle tales, or anything like that. They just enjoyed each other's company and the comfort that the other could offer. Without the threat of the camp, there was nothing to need comfort from. Maybe they would drift apart.

"I still love her," he whispered, jumping off of Haley's bed and opening her window. He was going to the roof. That seemed to be his favorite retreat. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm gently, which made him hesitate.

"Things can change," she said softly, her eyes sparkling with what looked like tears. Did it hurt her to say this? "She may feel differently if she sees who you really are."

"You don't know who I really am," he spat, shaking off her hand and leaping onto the roof. His rough comment made a tear spill from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. Why was she crying? He was just a friend. Seeing him unhappy made her unhappy, right?

A knock on her door made her jump. Using her mind she opened it, taking a seat on her bed. It was Storm, who looked at Haley's watering eyes with concern.

"Haley, are you alright?" she asked, taking a seat on Haley's bed next to her. Haley nodded, putting on a smile like nothing ever happened. "Are you sure?" Haley nodded again.

"Well then I'd like to talk to you about some placement classes. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Haley said, running a hand through her brown hair. Her blue eyes had calmed to a cerulean sheen as she gazed at the weather goddess, wondering just what Storm had in store for her.

"Well we have some advanced classes if you'd like to take them. Have you finished high school?" Haley shook her head. Her parents kicked her out when she was 17. "Alright, well you can do that, finish high school…" She trailed off like there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it?" she asked, respecting her teacher and keeping her mind at bay.

Storm bit her lip for a moment before speaking. "You weren't among Magneto's ranks. Why were you in the camp designed to punish those that followed under his rule?"

Now it was Haley's turn to bite her lip. Her senses told her that John was sitting above the window, catching on to every word that spilled from their lips. Maybe Haley didn't want him to know.

Haley parted her lips to speak but her vocal chords froze. Her fingers began to tremble but she put that to the autumn breeze coming from the window. But then the trembling moved to her hands, her wrists, her arms, and soon her whole body was shaking as the images flooded her mind.

Before she was completely lost in the memory Haley could hear the combined cries of Storm and John. John who was holding her head in his lap and Storm rubbing her arms, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to tremble.

Her parents had just kicked her out. All because she was a little bit different than the other kids. They had no regard to how she survived, or even if she survived. It was raining, and just so cold. Her body was shaking head to toe from fear and frost. Every moment or two her mind would entertain the notion that she would die out on the streets tonight. That she wouldn't survive.

She managed to huddle under an archway that provided the slightest bit of shelter from the freezing water that cried from the sky. She had already been beaten up for taking up someone else's hiding spot and she had a swollen lip to prove it.

Sleeping just wasn't an option and for the next three weeks she didn't sleep at all. Nearing death some drunks decided that she was in for a sport of fun. Slamming her against the wall they used a knife to cut off her clothes, not even regarding her delicate flesh underneath.

Haley came out of the memory with a scream, a bubble of psychic energy pushing Storm off of her and John to the far wall. She got off from the bed and ran for the door, opening it to find Logan behind it, concern in his eyes. She fell against him, crying uncontrollably, her hands clenching the white t-shirt he wore.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, eying John in particular. He began his defense when Storm cut in.

"We have a lot of work on this one," she said, motioning to Haley who had calmed just slightly. "She must have had a difficult past before she was picked up by the camp. I asked her how she got there and-"

"And she just began panicking," John finished. Haley had calmed herself, her breathing ragged. She looked up to see who she was clinging to and pushed herself back, falling against the bed where John rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, brushing her hair from her face with a gentle touch. She shrugged with the slightest gesture, obviously not sure how she felt. She half huddled to him and pushed him away. She didn't know how she felt or what she needed, comfort or solitude.

"Logan, why don't you help the students with Dinner. I'll get started on the midterms that need grading," Storm said, hastily realizing that Haley and John needed a moment to themselves. They left, and after a moment Haley pushed herself from John.

"What the hell was that back there?" he asked in the nicest way anyone could. "You start thinking about before the camp and you freak out."

She shrugged, reaching into her closet for a hoodie that she pulled over her shoulders. John stepped closer to her, pulling her back flush against his front.

"What's going on?" He asked, bending down to whisper in her ear. Haley bit her lip, pushing him away. John was stunned by this. Any form of comfort he gave her she accepted in stride, doing the same to him. He wasn't used to her being distant and unreachable.

"Haley-" he started but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I have to go read now," she said, walking to the door.

It was those few moments afterward that she realized how she felt for John Allerdyce. And he was much more than just a friend, than just a cell mate, than just a form of comfort. Her heart ached for his.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: not mine [**

Haley's mine tho. Yes she is.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weeks had passed while Haley had avoided John, and most of the other mutants. There were some instances she couldn't avoid, like being very hungry at the same time he was. There was no helping that, really. None at all. But whenever they were stuck together there was an obvious uncomfortable silence. He wanted to speak, it was so clear to her. But, she didn't want to listen.

Before she could put her guard up he would speak into her mind, knowing she was listening for everything and anything. But when she saw him she closed her mind as quickly as she could. But before that, she caught a glimpse of his mind.

_So she's just going to abandon me, like all of the others?_

That was when she stopped going to the kitchen. She wasn't abandoning him. Not at all. She was protecting him, protecting her.

Her first class for the day just happened to be a simulation in the Danger Room. And the teacher happened to be Logan, whom she had grown to dislike, and knew the feeling was mutual.

"Come on kid, there's a lot of work to do," he said.

Much to her distaste John was in this class, along with Marie and another boy. He was lean, had a gentle face, but ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce through everyone and everything. His cool gaze only heated when he looked to John.

"Okay, this is an exercise about defense. Keep yourselves unharmed as much as possible. I'll break you up into teams…"

Logan looked them all over, hands on his hips and cigar between his lips. "Okay I want ShadowCat, Iceman, Angel, Remy, and… Peter. You're team one."

A younger girl with chocolate brown hair and large green eyes stood off to one side, followed by the boy with the ice eyes, and another blonde, with snow white wings protruding from his back. There was another, dark short hair that was spiked up, and red eyes. The last was a tall boy, built and muscular. Haley briefly wondered what his powers were, but realized that she would find out very soon.

"Team two, I want Rogue, Jubilee, Siryn, Haley-"

"Psyche," she interrupted. "My name is Psyche."

"Okay then, Psyche. And…. Pyro, Go for it."

Tapping into Logan 's mind Haley could tell that Logan wanted John no where near Rogue, but John had no where else to go. And it was so clearly cliché that Haley was trying to ignore John and keep from him. Now she really couldn't. They had to work together.

"Simulation Beginning, Level 1." Said the computer's voice, and the round room disappeared, replaced by a long hallway.

"You guys have half an hour. The person who's left the least harmed gets the highest grade. Begin," Logan said as he walked out of the room.

The blue eyed boy, whom Haley learned his name to be Iceman, held his hands out. Haley watched in amusement as his hands iced over and turned a peculiar shade of blue. Everyone else took a battle stance but Haley just stood there.

"Psyche you need to get ready or you're going to get a bad grade," Rogue said, she herself standing ready to fight.

Haley sneered in a very John-like matter and turned her head to Rogue. In doing so Rogue was pressed up against the wooden door she was standing in front of. "I am ready Marie. My preparation isn't physical."

She turned her head away, refusing to look at John's face. She didn't want to see if it was admiration for sticking up for herself or anger for hurting the woman he still loved.

Two doors at the far end of the hallway opened and five men stepped out of each. There were ten students, so there was one for the lot of them. The men suddenly disappeared, and everyone gasped in alarm. How can they fight if they can't see?

Haley tried to focus on their mental energy but then she realized, they weren't real so they wouldn't have any mental energy. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulder pushing her back. She let out a cry in surprise and looked at the others. Maybe they did it. No, they were all being attacked by unseen hands.

But John and Bobby were already fighting, using fire and ice to push their invisible attackers back into the defensive position. But that wasn't the exercise. It was to see who could last the longest.

A punch to the gut made Haley double over, crying out in surprise as best as she could. Her lungs ached as her breath left her body. A blast of heat brushed over her and briefly she looked up, seeing John push back her opponent and enabling her to regain her footing.

Everything paused. The men flashed back into focus but they didn't move, frozen as if their life put on pause. Everyone looked around confused, hearing Logan 's voice over the intercom.

"You guys need to do this on your own. No helping each other Allerdyce."

Haley couldn't help but snicker as the men came back into motion. This time Haley held out her arms and they stayed visible. They looked at each other confused but jumped back into action as the students continued fighting.

There wasn't much room to move in the cramped hallway. Throwing a punch at one could end up hitting a colleague, and vice versa. Haley didn't want to risk it so she kept her blows precise, and physically minimum. She pushed one up against the wall with her mental abilities, and just kept pressing until he fizzled out. One down.

Her mind was distracted for a moment as three more appeared. Since everyone was fighting someone now, they all ganged up on Haley. One held her arms behind her back and the other one threw a punch at her gut. Her legs curled up defensively and she coughed while her breath regained her. With her legs still curled up she kicked out at the one who punched her, sending him flying into the one that Rogue was fighting.

The other one that was holding her arms turned her and flipped her onto the ground, sending her onto her stomach once again. She tried to climb to her feet but a kick to the ribs sent her down once again. She let out a small cry, trying to get a hold of him with her mind. But every time she thought she did, another kick found its way onto her body.

Just when she thought that she was going to fail her mind caught hold of someone. She pushed as hard as she could, sending that person flying through the wall. Luckily it was a simulation man and her task had just gotten easier.

There was a small cry as ShadowCat's form disappeared. She had failed the assignment and was first to be dismissed. Haley smiled, knowing that she at least was not going to be a loser. But her reprieve was short lived because four more simulation men appeared.

A blast of ice whizzed past her head, followed closely by fire. Were they working together or was it just a coincidence? Haley put her money on the latter. John didn't forgive easily.

She ducked a punch thrown at her, throwing one of her own. She missed, and almost hit John but she tucked her arms in and leaped as someone tried to trip her. Extending her legs she stuck to the walls, standing above them gracefully. She could see everything from up here.

Jubilee was the next to fall, and Haley couldn't help but wince. John was doing just fine on his own, splitting his fireballs into three before hurling them. Bobby was having slight difficulties and Rogue was almost down. Angel and Colossus were no where to be found. Did they fall already?

Haley didn't have much time to think because a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the ground. She caught herself on her attacker's knee and used the leverage of him holding her other ankle to jump up and kick him in the jaw, making him stumble backwards and fall to the ground. He disappeared.

They all froze, standing still looking at the men as they fell back. Now the men pulled out weapons. Knives it looked like, but none the less menacing. Haley and John paused, looking at each other. The soldiers at the camp loved using knives on their flesh, watching the sharp blade cut into it like paper. Both shivered unconsciously but didn't falter. There comes a time when one has to conquer their own demons.

The men leaped forward and the action was back on. Haley managed to block a few swiped from the knife but the next three weren't so easy. One sliced her cheek, and she could feel it like a red hot poker. The first cut caught her off guard so the man got another in, grazing her arm. Haley leaped back, rounding off a kick at him that sent him into Bobby's and John's attackers. This gave everyone a moment to regain their composure.

Haley held out her hands, keeping them from advancing. John took this moment to turn to her.

"You're bleeding," he said in a soft voice. Bobby must not have heard him speak like this because he too turned his head with an odd look on his face.

"I'll be fine," Haley said, pushing away his hand that came to her cheek. "I'm letting them go now, are you ready?"

She didn't wait for them to answer. Instead she just lowered her hands and jumped forward, meeting the attackers halfway. But this proved to be a mistake since a knife caught her in the gut. She let out a piercing scream before her form disappeared.

She reappeared in the control room. She clutched at her side where she was stabbed. Red blood was pouring from the wound. Oh great, another scar to add to her collection. Logan looked her over, saw her face pale and he reached up and slammed his hand on a button. She could hear a loud beeping and craned her neck to see what was happening. Moving anymore than that hurt like a beast.

"Simulation terminated," said the computer voice. Bobby and John rushed in to see what was so important that their competition had to be ended. One look at Haley and John dropped to his knees beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face kindly. She shook her head, still clasping her side tightly.

"Ow John, this fucking hurts." She answered, grimacing as John shifted a little bit.

"Watch your mouth kiddo," Logan scolded lightly. "Let me take you to Hank. He can fix you up really quick."

Haley nodded, leaning away from John so that it was easier for Logan to lift her. There was no way for her to stand if it hurt to even breathe. John looked a little hurt but he understood. Logan was the teacher and had to take responsibility and take her to get well.

Logan lifted her with ease, pausing as she inhaled sharply at the pain that gripped her from being moved. He told everyone else to stay put while he carried her down the hall to the infirmary.

"You really have Pyro whipped don't you?" he asked lightly, a smile played on his lip. He was trying to lighten the mood and she was grateful for it.

"I did nothing. He's just like that now. The camp changed him. It changed us all," she said slowly. She had to go slowly, taking a breath in between every few words.

Logan didn't respond. His face was hard as he looked forward towards their destination.

"He means Rogue no harm you know," she said, pausing a moment to cough and then wince. "He loved her, but she led him on. He's hurt, that's all."

Again Logan said nothing, but his face softened. "You're hurt too. You love him too."

She sighed, wincing. "Yes. But he's looking for a new start. I know John, even if he doesn't want me to. He left the first time because he wanted to escape her. Give her what she wanted. Now, after the brotherhood, I think he wants to leave me behind to have a new start from that."

They reached the med lab and Logan gently placed her on the metal table. "Kid, you're the one who's pushing him away. Stop giving him what he wants. He doesn't know what he wants. But what he does know, is that he wants you."

He walked out, leaving Haley alone with her thoughts and Dr. Hank, who gently peeled off her shirt, cleaned her wound, and stitched it up. He placed a wrap on it and gave her a temporary shirt to wear until she got up to her room.

"You need to keep it wrapped, and keep water off of it. Plastic wrap should do. If you need help Kitty Pryde can help you. She helped Bobby with his wounds when he came back from Alcatraz. And no more Danger Room simulations for Four weeks. You need time to heal."

Haley nodded, taking his hand and hopping down from the table. "Thank you Dr. Hank," she said as she left the med lab.

Her next class for the day was history, and that passed in a blur. The rest of her classes were the same, like she wasn't really there, but watching them as they went by, almost like a movie. By the time her classes were over Haley stopped in the hallway and asked herself, 'what happened to the day?'

She went back up to her dorm, tossing her messanger bag onto her bed. She sat on it for a moment thinking about what Logan said.

"Kid, you're the one who's pushing him away. Stop giving him what he wants. He doesn't know what he wants. But what he does know, is that he wants you."

Biting her lip Haley left the room, searching for John. He wasn't hard to find, sitting on the roof like he always did. He was flicking his lighter open and shut, a clear sign he was upset. Biting her lip harder she carefully sat next to him, placing a hesitant hand on his, stilling his action with his lighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not even looking at her. She was puzzled by this. His actions were so strange. He claims to love Rogue, even complaining to Haley about it. But when she had her break down he'd been acting like he was attracted to her.

You can never forget your first love.

Haley raised a hand, bringing it under his chin to force his gaze gently to hers. "I'm fine, thanks for asking…" she paused, her heart pounding in nervousness at what she was about to do.

She leaned forward, her eyes falling closed. Her lips brushed against his, shyly, barely a graze of skin upon skin. She almost pulled away, afraid that he wouldn't kiss her back, but his arms went gently around her waist, ever mindful for her injuries. He always was. He deepened the kiss just slightly, adding more pressure to her lips. He was hesitant too. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth, running along his bottom lip, and much to her surprise he granted her entrance.

Her hands ran through his chocolate brown hair, causing him to shiver. This was a soft spot for him it seemed. His grip tightened around her waist, putting pressure on her stitches. She gasped and pulled away, her eyes a flicker of pain but it quickly passed.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out quickly, running his tongue over his bottom lip, almost like he was savoring her flavor.

"Don't be," she said wit a smile, leaning in to rest her head on his chest. His hands went back to her waist but this time with gentle care.

"Haley…" he whispered, his gaze not leaving the treetops that were changing color with the sunset. He felt her back stiffen, a sure sign she was listening to him. "Haley… I think I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled, her fingers dancing like feathers against his jeaned thigh. "It's alright John. I've been in love with you for a while."

And they sat like that, watching the sun set as the day ended.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miles away, in an alleyway in New York City, an elderly man with graying hair stumbled along the brick wall. The metal nearby was drawn to him, clanking along the walls as they made their desperate attempt to join him.

Magneto raised his gaze from the soiled ground to the metal that was floating before him. He held out his hand, causing the bits to rotate and spin rapidly. He smiled.

"Now to find my family," he growled, releasing his hold on the metal objects and letting them crash to the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Omg 4 chapters. Now, please review and tell me what you think. And be honest. If there's something you don't get please tell me. Honest reviews like "she's falling in love to fast" or something. Anything you can give me would be appreciated.**

3 i heart you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: i will be in washington dc for 4 days, so i will not be able to update. and sadly this chapter is mostly filler. i'm sorry. but my school takes it's senior class on this trip every year and i don't want to miss it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Haley's mine. Don't touch.**

**Please enjoy the chapter (insert heart here)**

&&&&&&&&

Wearing his cape, cap, and dark suit, Magneto walked through the apartment building as if he were royalty that needed bowing too. Holding one hand on his waist and the other at his side, clenched into a fist he walked down the hallway, vaguely reading the numbers on the doors as he went by.

138.

140

142

He stopped at Room 142, hand held up like he was going to knock on it. Oh no, he was much better than that. Instead he turned his hand in the opposite direction of the knob, making it click and swing open.

He didn't step inside immediately. No, it was much too quiet. Then again the person whom he was visiting must have known he was coming by now. She always was more perceptive than a normal human.

And she wasn't normal anymore.

After a moment he did step inside, looking about the apartment though not taking in it's appearance. No he came here looking for something and he wasn't going to dally until he got it.

"Come now my dear there's no reason to hide," his voice boomed through the apartment. "I meant you no ill will when I last left you. You know how I feel towards Them, and I know you have your powers back. No hard feelings my dear. I miss you greatly."

A blur of blue whizzed by him and he held out his hand, shutting the door that the figure was headed to. The blue creature skidded to a halt, looking at him with wild yellow eyes.

"A thank you for saving you would have been nice," she said in a voice that sounded like three people were speaking at the exact same time. "And I didn't take it by choice. You shouldn't have left me for that."

He shrugged, symbolizing he didn't want to get into this discussion at this very moment. "Well now that you are back to normal, and I am seeking you out, will you return to me?"

He knew she couldn't resist. Even if she was a singular creature, always fighting alone, sleeping alone, living alone, she needed his company. His in particular. He always kept her safe and gave her something to fight for. Dropping her head she nodded, much like he knew she would.

"Very good Mystique. Now we just have to recruit my left hand, since my right has returned to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John raced through the hallways nearly bumping into each person he passed. His expression was one of dire need to get where he was going. Something had frightened the life out of him.

He skidded to a halt in the library, sparing only a second to look in on Haley, propped up in her chair like always with the mobile of books. She looked so peaceful. Why disturb her?

He turned to leave when he heard a bunch of thuds coming from the library. Haley had let the books fall. She rushed out just in time to see him hide something behind his back.

"John what's going on?" she asked. He shook his head, a clear sign he was hiding something. He could feel the familiar tingle inside his mind alerting him that she was searching around his thoughts.

"Get the fuck out of my head Haley," he said in a low growl. Haley immediately pulled her mind back, startled by his sudden harsh language and angry demeanor. Her eyes shined questioningly, and a bit of hurt shined through as well. She was just worried about him.

"Listen Haley I have to go," he finished, turning from her and running away. She bit her lip for a moment, hesitating before chasing after him. He should have known by now that she wasn't easily sated, especially when he was keeping something from her.

Quietly she followed down the hallway, down the three flights of stairs needed in order to get to Storm's office. The door was cracked, so she leaned in to listen.

"He's coming back for me, I just know it," John cried frantically. This was a part of John Haley had never seen. John was always calm and collected, cool and relaxed. Even when forced to pick each other's tortures, he was always nonchalant, unworried. Biting her lip, Haley peered into the crack of the door to see John holding a sheet of metal, bent and formed to shape a rose. What could that mean?

"John you need to calm down. It doesn't mean anything. Maybe someone has a crush on you, and is substituting this rose for a note?" Storm offered hopefully. Haley's mind swept everyone in the room, Logan included. He could smell her, but was making no effort to expose her.

John threw the rose and it bounced off the door, making Haley jump back silently. He never threw things. Something must be worrying him.

"Hey kid, why are you so worried. You lived with him for two years before Alcatraz ended and everyone got sent into camps. Why are you so worried?" she heard Logan gruff. She wanted to jump in there and pound him senseless. Why ask this question? What sort of relevance did it have?

"Because I don't want to go back. I'm done with that. Hurting people only gets important people more angry. I've learned that. I had to learn it the hard way, but I learned it none the less. And why isn't important. The point is, I don't want to go back, but he always gets what he wants!"

Haley's heart skipped a few beats as John finished yelling. Magneto was after his old recruits. John was his left hand man. Magneto was coming for him, here, where she was. Where all these mutants were. They wouldn't be safe.

Biting her lip she rushed back to her room, tears brimming her eyes. It was Magneto's fault she was put in that horrible camp to begin with. The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she fell back onto her bed, no longer able to fight the memory as it played behind her eyelids.

Sleeping just wasn't an option and for the next three weeks she didn't sleep at all. Nearing death some drunks decided that she was in for a sport of fun. Slamming her against the wall they used a knife to cut off her clothes, not even regarding her delicate flesh underneath.

She pushed as best as she could but they were too strong. They tore the tattered cloth from her frame and their fire hot hands began roaming her flesh.

She screamed, she cried, she bit and kicked. Nothing she did made the men falter. Instead it made them more excited, every cry elicited from her lips making their grins wider.

She heard one of them reach for his belt, pulling it undone and his pants dropping to the floor. The next thing she knew was a lot of pain. Pain like she wouldn't believe and she didn't want to believe. How could she get this man off of her?

She held her hands out, pushing them against his chest futilely as he moved within her. It still had no effect. Instead he grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder. Her vision began fuzzing. No she couldn't pass out, that was how they killed her.

She pushed against his chest one last time, and much to her great relief he was off of her, flung to the next wall. His head came into contact with the brick with a sickening crunch. He didn't move.

His friends watched in awe as their friend met his demise from such a weak girl. They turned back to her, an identical sneer on each of their lips. Haley whimpered and held out her hands to stop them, and they too were flung into brick walls.

A few officers passing by saw the display and immediately arrested her. "Fucking mutants," one of them spat at her. "Thinking they can do anything."

Coming out of the memory Haley blinked, looking about. It had gotten darker. Another day wasted doing nothing and everything. Sighing to herself she pulled off her shirt, replacing it with a black tank top. Wiggling out of her pants she pulled on a pair of shorts, folding the waistline once, twice, three times to get the desired length.

She pulled back the covers to the bed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, settling into the mattress and rubbing her eyes. John came through the opened door and closed it behind him, perching on the end of her bed hesitantly.

"Hey," he crooned, "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just… I just…"

Haley shook her head and shrugged, silently saying she didn't blame him. When she didn't want to talk about things she got snappy. Instead she reached for him and thankfully he complied, laying above the blankets next to her, placing one arm around her waist and the other behind his head like a pillow.

She nuzzled into his chest, listening to his heart beat. Instead of feeling safe, like she always did in his embrace she felt a sense of doom she just couldn't shake off. The memory pulsed in her mind just ready to be seen again.

A silent tear slid down her cheek as she pretended to sleep, purposely evening out her breath so that he would think she settled into slumber. She felt him relax slightly underneath her but only just. He was worried, about Magneto coming back for him, about the punishment he would receive for not searching out his former master upon his freedom.

But most of all he was worried about Haley, how all of this would affect her. If he had to leave, absolutely had no choice, Haley would not follow him, he wouldn't allow it. It was just too dangerous for Haley. Knowing that he was thinking this caused more tears to follow the first. These tears she couldn't hide. He saw. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. Soon she closed her eyes, letting an uneasy sleep fall over her.

Whatever issues they had today, they could certainly face tomorrow.

If tomorrow ever came.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A hundered million thank yous to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts. holy cow! I'm glad you guys like it. And a special thank you to Ratdogtwo who's been faithfully reviewing since chapter 1.**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: cutting in this chapter. If this disturbs you please don't read.

DISCLAIMER: not mine

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Haley awoke the bed was empty save for her form. Her forehead was beaded with sweat from a nightmare she couldn't recall. Sitting up she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She should have expected to wake up alone. Why didn't she?

Getting up she prepared the shower, turning on the water as hot as it would go. She pulled her shirt over her head, wincing as her stitches pulled. She carefully and tightly pulled plastic wrap around her stomach, carefully and tightly pulling it airtight so that no water could seep through. Using the same care she wiggled out of her shorts, pulling back the shower curtain and climbing inside. Haley gave a satisfied hiss as the hot water stung her bruised skin.

She couldn't say she was dating John. They hadn't come to any sort of agreement on the subject- only that they cared immensely for one another. And yesterday, with the news that Magneto was returning, Haley could feel him withdrawing from her, almost pulling away. And he would continue until she hated him, and he was gone. Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought.

She finished her shower when the hot water ran cold, pelting against her skin like ice pellets. Shivering, she turned the water off, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around her body. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out, towel drying her body and hair before pulling the plastic wrap off.

She got dressed, carefully pulling on a pair of jeans and a black and red striped shirt that fell off her shoulders. She ran a comb through her brown hair and pulled it into pigtail braids. She didn't bother with makeup, never did. Instead she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Whispers followed her to class like they did every day. Students just didn't know what was fact or fiction and they didn't want to know. Gossiping was so much more entertaining. Haley turned into her first class and slid into the first seat she found. Hopefully the teacher would leave her be for the class period. She didn't feel like thinking today. Instead she wanted to find John and talk to him. He was worried, she could feel it.

Class finished with a few pages of notes and as Haley made to get up the teacher called her for a private meeting.

"Yes miss Storm?" Haley asked, slinging her pack over her shoulder and shifting her weight to one foot.

"Haley I just wanted to see how your stitches were doing," the weather goddess said, brushing her white hair out of her face. Her large brown eyes looked at the student and quickly mental walls went up. The professor must have taught her how to do so before he died.

"They're fine Miss. I've been keeping them cleaned and stuff like that…" Haley's voice trailed off. She really wanted to ask about Magneto but maybe Storm wasn't the person to ask. Nodding Haley turned to walk away when Storm's voice once again stopped her.

"Please keep an eye on John. We're worried about him."

Haley nodded again, this time with feeling. She intended to keep an eye on John. Whether or not he would admit it, he needed someone to watch over him. Even if that person was weaker than him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John sat in his room, looking out the window while his feet were propped up on the desk. Magneto was coming for him. In all that means he is putting this school in danger. Wherever he is those people will be in danger. Logan, Bobby, Haley, Rogue, all people he wasn't fond of and loved all alike, they were in danger and he didn't like that.

A gentle knocking on his door brought him out of his reprieve. Turning in his hair he saw Haley peeking in the door, hesitant like she was asking permission to come in. He nodded, motioning for the bed to sit in. It was more comfortable than his chair.

"John…" she started but she hesitated again. Almost like she was afraid to continue. He nodded, giving her permission to continue. She was a smart girl, chances were she'd figure it out sooner or later.

"John," she started again, this time with more confidence now that she had his permission to continue. "I won't let you abandon me. If Magneto comes for you I'll fight tooth and nail. He can't have you."

John's face turned red at her bluntness. She didn't even beat around the bush, no she just got right to it. He didn't know whether to admire that or to be upset by it.

"Haley," he started, his eyes hardening, stopping all forms of protest she would put up. "Haley he always gets what he wants in the end. I can't fight him. If he comes for me and the X-men decide to fight, they will lose. He always gets what he wants Haley and I can't fight it."

He turned away from her, shamed by his moment of weakness. He was a firestarter. Fire was chaotic, uncontrollable, fearless, the exact opposite of how he was acting at this moment. He could feel the familiar tingle of Haley's mind in his own and he closed his eyes.

"Haley, I really wished you would ask before you went shifting around in there," he said, opening his eyes and turning back to her. Her blue eyes glimmered with what he thought were tears but none fell down her face. Instead she retreated her mind and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well how else am I supposed to know what you're thinking? You hide so much from me John," she said, crossing her legs on the bed as well.

"Maybe that's because I don't want you to know," he countered, getting up from the chair and sitting next to her on the bed. "Haley you don't understand the kind of person I used to be. Rogue, as much as I loved her, she got on my nerves, all the time. When she ended up hating me I blamed her for all the stuff, about how she was leading me on and the like. I created that, and I blamed her for it. I hated humans because of their hatred towards us, towards mutants. That isn't right, the X-Men didn't hate them, they feared them, the things that they could do, that's the right way to go about it, not hating them, causing them pain, making them hate us more. That's the person I used to be Haley and it's not much different than the person I am now."

"That's a lie," she whispered as he finished his tirade. "That's a lie and you know it. You're completely different now. If you hadn't changed, you wouldn't be here. If you were still the same you would be happy that Magneto was coming for you, not afraid. You've changed, as much as you don't want to admit it. You've become softer, that camp has changed everyone. John you're still uncontrollable like the fire you love to play with. That will never change, no matter how much you fear it will, it won't. Fire is a part of you. Maybe your inner fire has changed from a roaring forest fire to a candlelight flame. That is how you've changed. You've become more caring towards people, no matter who they are. That camp has changed you."

The two fell silent for a moment as John looked at her, trying his hardest to contradict her words. Why couldn't she see that he was just no good? He will hurt her, and she will hate him, just like the rest. He knew that the students in the hall were whispering about him. He was a member of the Brotherhood. Is he safe to be here with everyone else? He also knew the whispers followed Haley. Could she be trusted? She came from the same place he did how could she be trusted? But try as he might, she was right.

The camp had changed him. His fire had dimmed.

He leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands. A small smile played on his lips. He was proud of her for deducting this. For figuring him out when he tried so hard to be enigmatic. He leaned down to her, pulling her face gently up to meet his. Their lips brushed and were about to press against hers when a sound at the window made John jump away, looking towards it with his heart pounding in his chest.

"What was that?" he asked, turning his head towards Haley but keeping his gaze on the windows. He was asking her to use her mind and see who was out there.

Her eyes narrowed, trying her best to sense who was out there. She thought she caught a mind but as soon as she did a loud ringing in her head made her cry out and jump back. John tore his gaze from the window to catch Haley in his arms before she fell off the bed. "Haley are you alright?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I can't… sense who it is. There's some sort of block between my mind and theirs."

John's heart skipped even more. He knew of only one person who was able to keep even the most skilled Telepaths from his mind.

"Well I know Magneto doesn't do his dirty work, he has others do it for him. What shape are you going to take this time Mystique?"

Haley looked at him confused. Then again he did know the in's and out's of his former commander. The former commander that was after him. Much to her surprise a blue figure slipped through the window wearing quite the odd looking helmet. For a moment Haley thought it was Dr. McCoy, but upon further glances she noticed that the figure was for one, female, and for two, much more slender than the doctor himself.

Mystique smiled a very mischievous smile and bowed before them, as her top half leaned in she began taking on a different appearance. The first thing that changed was her hair color, turning a chocolate brown and spilling down her shoulders, which were now pale tan and covered in a black and red striped shirt that went off her shoulders.

She was mimicking Haley.

"Well Pyro you certainly are doing well for yourself. She's rather attractive. Fun to be and that's saying something," said Mystique in Haley's voice. Haley couldn't help but shiver unpleasantly. This was a little odd, staring at a woman who was impersonating Haley down to a T.

Haley tried to push Mystique away with her mind but the loud ringing came in again and Haley winced. Mystique laughed.

"Eric somehow knew you'd make friends with a telepath. That's why he let me borrow his little helmet. He knows you so well Pyro."

Haley didn't like how this was going, how she was powerless against the woman that was Magneto's most important soldier. Almost his friend. The helmet was keeping Haley from protecting John, from keeping him safe because he needed to be kept safe.

"I'm not going with you Raven," John spat out, a smirk playing on his lips. This seemed to anger her because in a split second Mystique was forward, pushing Haley aside and pinning John down on the bed, hands dangerously tight on his throat.

"You're right little maggot," she sneered in his ear. "Magneto always gets what he wants. And he wants you, and other mutants to join his cause. He will have you, like it or not."

Haley sat up, pushing Mystique aside and knocking her helmet off. This was what she needed. Using her mind she pushed Mystique to the wall before her mind slipped it's grip. Haley really needed more practice. But what she did gave John enough time to leap to his feet. He lit his lighter and had a ball of fire ready to go.

"Back off Mystique. I'll fight this, I'll fight him if I have to. I'm not going. So tell him that. He can't have everything that he wants."

For a moment Haley thought Mystique was going to retaliate, to lash out and strike him once more. But she didn't. Instead a sinister smile graced her blue lips and she nodded, bending down to pick up the fallen helmet before slinking out the window.

John kept his fireball at the ready for another minute before letting it dye out, his shoulders hunching and falling onto the bed with a humph. Haley sat next to him, a hand hesitantly placed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, another hand gently brushing against purple bruising forming around his neck. He tensed under her touch, almost pulling away but deciding against it.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I don't know what the helmet does to your mind or your mental abilities. Are you okay?" he asked, bringing his hand up to the one on his shoulder and taking her smaller hand in his.

She nodded, looking into his blue eyes as he looked into hers. "Are you sure?" he questioned again.

"All I heard was a really loud ringing. It was uncomfortable and almost painful but I'm fine. Really. I'm more worried about you-"

"Don't be," he cut her off. "See Haley this is the perfect example of how I put you in danger. I couldn't protect you and you couldn't fight back."

He paused, waiting for her to yell at him, to contradict that. But instead she shook her head, standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked, going over to her and taking her arm. He turned her to face him, quite surprised and upset to find her eyes brimming with tears.

"Fine, John Allerdyce. You want me to think that you're too dangerous, that you're not worth being with. I don't believe you, but if it's what you want fine. I'm gone."

She wrenched her arm out of her grasp and held out her hands, gently pushing him away as the tears fell down her face. She walked out the door and down the hall to her room, slamming her door behind her. She flopped onto her bed, openly sobbing now, and reaching into her bedside table for her safety pin.

She thought she finished this, she thought that she didn't need to do this anymore. Pulling back the jelly bracelets on her wrist she opened the safety pin, bringing the sharp edge to her flesh and digging it in, quickly pulling it across. There was a faint ripping sound as the safety pin ripped her flesh. One, two, three, four, Five more lines and she finally couldn't see anything but tears and blood.

Closing the safety pin she tossed it aside, watching the blood bubble forward and dribble down her arm, forming a small pool of blood in her palm.

So she was safer without him? This was safe? No, she was the furthest from safe she'd ever been in at this very moment, looking at her own blood pooling in her palm. She wasn't safe and wouldn't be, ever. Not anymore.

Laying on her bed she watched as more blood flowed forward before finally stemming, just staining a red line across her arm and into her palm. She would need to take a shower in the morning, wear a studded bracelet to hide her sin. Hide this from everyone.

To pull away from everyone.

&&&&&&&&&

I'm sorry this took me so long to update. Life has been mean to me lately and has just started being nice. Just so you know I was up all night for two days to write this. I love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed since the incident between Haley and John. It was hard for both of them, but more so for Haley. Yes, in truth she was the one who said that she was walking away, breaking it off, but he wanted it. Oh he wanted it so bad. And Haley just wanted to give him what he wanted.

She had her mind open 24/7 now. If he were coming near her she would sense it, and take a detour. She hadn't seen him for three whole days before she was forced to look upon him; Logan's danger room classes. Dr. McCoy had discerned that she was fit enough to fight once again.

She stood in the room, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes sweeping over everyone in the room, except of course for John. She made sure to avoid his gaze all together. She didn't want to know what he was thinking right then so she kept her mind on everyone else.

Her eyes looked to Logan but his mind was blocked. He must have taken some lessons from the professor before he died. Smirking to herself she looked over to Kitty, surprised by what she heard.

_Does Rogue even know that Bobby is cheating on her? Does she know that it's with me?_

Again Haley smirked. So there was a little bit of drama going on in the little circle over there. It shouldn't have, but it made Haley happy to know that Rogue was getting hers. The telepath wasn't fond of the life-sucker, even if the two had hardly spoken.

"Alright you kids, this is an offence workshop. But instead of working with Danger Simulation men you'll be working with each other. I'll break you off into teams of two. You must fight, first hand to hand combat, and then you may use your powers. Haley, keep your mind off other's until you can use your powers."

She nodded, not looking away from Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue. Briefly she wondered if Logan would be cliché, and pair her with John. It always happened in the movies and lately Haley felt like her life was one big movie- drama and all.

"Okay first team, Angel and Rogue."

Haley raised an eyebrow as Warren stepped forward, turning sideways and stretching his wings.

"Team two, John and Remy."

Again Haley raised an eyebrow. She fully expected Logan to chose her and John for a team. It was just that cliché. But nonetheless John finished strapping on his wrist-lighters and clicked one to life, holding a fireball just to show how menacing he could be. Unknowing Haley gave a small shiver. She always loved how careless he was with the fire. It was sort of a turn on for her she supposed.

"Team three, Haley and Bobby."

Rogue began to protest, telling Logan that she didn't know Haley and didn't want Bobby fighting with John's friend. Logan held up a hand at her, silencing all protest.

"Haley and Bobby. It's final. Team Three, Kitty and Colossus. Team Four, Jubes and Siryn. We'll go in random order."

He pulled out a hat with papers in it. Haley assumed that there were numbers one through four written on the papers. Logan reached into the hat and pulled out one paper.

"Three. Team Three goes first."

She could hear all sorts of thoughts from everyone- John, Rogue, Bobby, and even Angel.

_Ice Dick better not hurt her. If he does it'll be his head, _She could hear John think. It made her smile knowing that he still cared. She thought that because she left so abruptly, that he would be angry at her, upset at her or something.

Everyone else disappeared and the simulation began. To Haley it looked like an expensive gym, with padded floors and few windows.

Bobby smirked at her, icing over his hands. "Think you can beat me, Friend of Pyro?"

He was trying to intimidate her and Haley found it rather amusing. "Think you can stop me, Ice Dick?" She asked, putting on a smirk to rival his own. Bobby's eyes flared to life as he took his battle stance. Of course Haley merely stood there.

"No powers Bobby," she said, shifting her weight to one food and placing her hands on her hips. "At least in the first round,"

Bobby let out a low growl and returned his hands to normal. "Fine Haley. You still think you can beat me?"

There was a loud ding, and immediately Bobby leaped forward, tackling her to the ground. He straddled her, one leg on each side of her hips. His hands went to choke her but she smacked him away, lifting her hips and rolling so that he was on the bottom instead.

Quickly she leaped to her feet, brown hair swirling behind her head as she turned to face him. She balled her fists and placed them in front of herself defensively. Bobby got to his feet, mumbling every step of the way.

"Where did you learn a trick like that?" he asked in amusement. They weren't far apart, maybe a pace or two. He stepped forward, and Haley mimicked it, only backwards. This went on for a few more steps until Haley felt her back hit the wall.

Oh shit.

He threw a punch at her, and try as she might to dodge it she didn't move fast enough, his fist connecting with the side of her head with a sickening crunch on her end. Pain erupted in her head and she cried out, crumpling to the floor.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw him pull his foot back like he was going to kick her. Out of reflex she thrust out her hand, grabbing his foot before it could come into contact. She pushed back on his foot, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. She leapt to her feet.

She made to get away from him, put some distance between them. Her plan was, make her come to him, and she could fight him back with few put precise blows. As she stepped from him his hand reached out, making her fall to the ground.

Quickly he covered her body with his own, a knowing sneer on his face as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. As his palm closed over her left wrist she felt the material of her hoodie pull on the cuts and she let out a small cry. This startled Bobby, but not enough to investigate why.

Again Haley shifted her weight, lifting her hips and rolling, causing him to be on the bottom, and his hands pinned above his head. He sneered at her, kicking with his knee and sending her rolling above his head and sprawled onto the floor.

He leaped to his feet, just as she got to hers. He grabbed her wrists, making her hiss again as he pressed her up against the wall.

"Why does that hurt you?" he asked, adding more pressure to her left wrist. "When I do that?"

She sneered at him, lifting a knee and getting him in a rather tender area. He groaned and doubled over, and she took that opportunity to slither away, lifting her foot. She kicked him in the back, making him fall onto his knees. Once again she kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on his stomach.

Suddenly Haley couldn't move. Bobby couldn't either by the look of his wide eyes full of confusion.

"Now you can use your powers," Logan's voice came over the intercom and then they could move. Bobby got to his feet and Haley smiled at him with a sinister smile.

"What are you smiling at doll?" he asked, brushing off the front of his jeans with his hands.

"We can use Powers now, Drake," she said, holding out her hands and making him stand rigid. "You still think you can beat me? You can't even move!"

Bobby struggled against her, squirming the slightest bit before she stilled all his actions. He let out a low growl and she let him go, causing him to go limp onto the floor for a moment.

"What's the matter Bobby? Embarrassed that a little girl like me can kick your ass?" she asked, dancing from foot to foot to mock him.

He let out another growl, this time more feral and angered. He held his hands out to her, sending a sheet of ice her way.

She didn't see that coming and was caught off guard. A blast of cold hit her and she screamed, holding her arms out and making a shield with her mental energy to keep the rest of the ice from getting to her. Small cuts were on her face and arms from the previous blast of ice shards cutting through her.

"I think you're embarrassed Haley, that your boyfriend's enemy can over power you so easily."

This angered Haley, and her eyes darkened so much they were almost black. "He's not my boyfriend," she said in a low and quiet voice.

Of course Bobby heard her but he decided to mock her, holding a hand to his ear like he couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

His ice shards were still shooting around her, some escaping her hold and cutting against her skin. He was making her say it again. Why was he tormenting her? She hadn't done anything to him really, except for a few snide remarks and of course the previous fight.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said again, only slightly louder. She didn't want to admit it, that John wasn't hers as much as she wanted him to be. He wasn't hers because he didn't want her enough to keep her.

Bobby let out a laugh, adding more power to his ice and forcing her down on one knee. "You really need to learn how to speak up. What did you say?"

"He's not my boyfriend!!" she screamed, releasing her mental energy and blasting his ice back at him, and blasting him to the next wall. He let out a groan and fell limp on the floor. She stood a moment, breathing heavily, waiting for him to get up. He didn't. Instead he limply raised his arm.

"She wins."

The simulation was terminated, turning the room back into a silver sphere. Logan came out, helping Bobby to his feet. "Haley wins this round. After everyone goes today we'll take winners and pair them up, like a tournament. Think you can handle it?"

There were random murmurs of agreement and Haley was ushered out to the control room. John was there, playing with his lighter in the oh- so- classical fashion.

She leaned up against the wall and John stepped over to her, placing one hand on the wall above her head, turning his body towards her and almost cocooning her in his chest.

"You beat Bobby," he said in a low voice. "Well done."

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him with a smile. Even if he thought himself too dangerous to be around, the three weeks without him she learned that he just needed time to see that she could handle herself. Today was a perfect example of that.

Rogue and Angel were about to go next when the lights went out and were replaced by a red glow. Unknowingly Haley reached out and grabbed John's shirt. What was going on?

Logan stood stark still, sniffing the air. He couldn't smell anything, not from this distance, but something was happening upstairs.

"Stay here," he ordered them, motioning to the danger room. They all walked inside, nervous and worried for what was happening.

Turning to John Haley could see his face turn pale, the color draining from his face dangerously.

She walked over to him, placing a reassuring hand on his chest. "John it'll be okay. We're in the danger room they can't get us in here."

John shook his head. "The danger room is constructed of metal," he whispered in panic. "Magneto will tear through this place."

"You're forgetting one thing," said Bobby's voice from the other side of the danger room. "This place is full of weapons. This room is full of weapons. None of us have an adamantium skeleton like Logan does, so he can't control us. We'll fight."

"You'll fight for me Drake?" John spat. "You'll place your precious Rogue in danger to protect me? Hell no. You'll protect her. Magneto's here, and he tried to kill her once already. If protecting her means also saving me you'll risk it. But that's the only reason you'll fight. You're still bitter. You all are still bitter that I left you guys all those years ago."

Haley bit her lip as John and Bobby shared the exchange. Before Bobby could retaliate she gently squeezed his mental energy, silencing him.

"What matters John is that people are fighting. If he can't get you and they fight that means he can't get anyone else. And that's what you're worried about isn't it? If he's going to fight let him. Bobby can handle himself I just witnessed that. I can handle myself too you just witnessed that. Everything will be okay," she said in a quiet voice.

Everyone fell silent in the room while the fighting commenced upstairs. Every once in a while they could hear a laser going off, someone screaming, or a rather painful thump that would make everyone wince. All evidence that a battle was going on upstairs.

After what seemed to be an eternity the building went silence, like an air of death sweeping over the place. Nervous glances were exchanged between everyone as the silence swept into the danger room.

"What's happening?" Haley whispered to John, resting her head on his chest.

After another moment there was a huge thud that echoed through the danger room. The girls squealed in fright and the boys leapt to their feet. The noise came from the door.

Another thud, followed by a third and everyone was standing. Suddenly the doors were pulled open and a bright light was allowed inside.

"You see my dear? I told you they were keeping the most important tucked away somewhere," spoke an older man's voice with a slight British accent. Haley could feel John stiffen up behind her.

"Go Mystique, get the one we want."


	8. Chapter 8

Haley stood frozen as the light from the hallway leaked into the danger room. She couldn't see much with her eyes, but her mind alerted her that Mystique was getting closer to John. _Oh fuck no,_ Haley thought, pushing Mystique rather roughly with her mind, making the blue creature stumble backwards before rolling gracefully so that she was on her feet once again. She turned to Magneto who smiled.

"A telepath Pyro? Why didn't we predict this?"

Haley tried to push him back as well but a familiar loud ringing began to sing within her mind and she winced. Of course. He was wearing that stupid little helmet, preventing her from using mental attacks on him. If he knew she figured this out he made no outward sign. Instead he raised his hands, making the metal boards they were standing under rise.

She heard Jubilee and Kitty scream, Rogue cry out for Bobby, and she herself clung to John, who in return wrapped his arms around her. The metal boards began to wobble dangerously, like they were going to fall. Ten feet into the air everyone began to get frightened.

"My," Magneto mocked. "What a mess it would be if all 9 X-Men in training were to all fall right this moment."

Frantically Haley was trying to think what she could do. She looked over to Angel who was debating whether or not to use his wings. But the force of his takeoff would alert Magneto who would allow them all to fall. Could Haley really hold them all up? She hadn't done something so powerful before and she feared she couldn't handle it. What if she slipped and someone fell and got hurt?

Hurt was better than dead.

She grabbed John's hand, holding it tightly, and even bringing it to her lips to kiss his knuckles. Just as she was about to execute her plan she heard a question in her mind, from none other than Kitty Pryde.

_Haley? Haley can you hear me?_

_Yes Kitty I hear you. What?_

_What if I could phase through the floor, while Angel took Jubilee and Rogue. Would you be able to hold Bobby, Remy, and John, Colossus and Siryn, and yourself?_

_I'm not sure I can. But I'll try..._

_Then it's a plan._

Haley nodded to herself before mentally alerting everyone else of his or her role in the plan.

"You aren't afraid are you? Of an old man who likes to play with shiny things?"

"We're certainly not afraid of you old man," Haley fired back. She could feel the boards start to wobble, dangerous and realistically. And then it all happened.

At the same exact moment Angel flew off the board taking Jubilee and Rogue with him, while Kitty phased through the metal and the floor, off to a destination unknown. And at that same moment Haley held her arms out, holding up Remy, Bobby, John, Colossus, Siryn, and she while the metal boards clanged loudly on the floor.

"Well well well they've gotten smart. But tell me dear. How long do you plan on holding them? Because I know that the Angel can't stay airborne in this small space for very long. Nor can you hold them. And for the record, I'm in no rush to get my man back."

Haley winced as she struggled to hold everyone up. She turned to John, her eyes glimmering with what seemed to be guilt. "He's right John. I can't hold you all much longer."

"Then let me down. It's time to fight. There's 9 of us, how can we lose?" John answered. Signing Haley nodded, lowering everyone slowly to the ground, though at a good distance from Magneto.

"You really have come unprepared," Bobby said, coating his arms over in ice. "You're outnumbered."

Magneto chuckled, his sticky laugh echoing through the danger room. Another loud crash and the wall behind him was broken through, a large man in a metal helmet walking over to him.

"Meet the Jaggernaught, children. Jaggernaught, meet the children," Magneto said, with a rather satisfied grin on his lips.

"Ello," the Jaggernaught greeted in a thick British accent.

John placed his hands on Haley's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze before stepping away, lighting his wrist- lighters and stepping away again. "Come on Magneto you should know that one shape shifter and one strong man aren't enough to fight the 9 of us. We out number you."

Magneto laughed, lifting another metal board and sending it flying at John. This was the initiation of the fight.

Mystique shifted into Logan, using fake metal claws to slash at Bobby and Rogue. Bobby tried blasting ice at her but missed every time. Even in Logan's shape she kept up her cat-like reflexes.

In the meantime Jaggernaught turned to Haley with a sinister smile on his lips. He started towards her, but didn't get far because Angel who flew in front of him started him. A bolt of energy, or one of Jube's paphs, blasted past his head towards Magneto, who blocked it with yet another metal board.

"Do you know who I am?" Jaggernaught asked Haley as he took more booming steps towards her. "I'm the Jaggernaught, bitch, no number of little kiddies will stop me!"

He began running towards her, picking up speed with each step he took. She held out her hands trying to stop him and for a moment she thought it worked. But instead he just kept pushing, pushing past her mental block and instead sending it back at her. She cried out and dropped her hands, looking at him frightened as he gained yet more speed coming at her.

All of a sudden this piercing scream erupted, ringing in everyone's ears so loudly they clapped their hands to their ears, dropping to their knees because their hands still weren't enough to block out the sound.

While it rendered the X-Men helpless, it also stopped Jaggernaught, Magneto, and Mystique from advancing.

_Keep screaming Siryn _Haley encouraged her, getting to her feet as she placed a bubble of mental energy around herself, which blocked out Siryn's power. She could still hear the scream, but instead it sounded like a normal girl screaming out of fear.

She ran over to John, who was bleeding from the nose. It looked like he wasn't able to dodge all the debris of the metal boards when Jubilee's paphs exploded them.

Haley tried to place a bubble around John as well but she just couldn't focus. It took all of her energy just to keep her own up and running. Instead she kneeled down next to him, enveloping him in her bubble.

"I don't know how long Siryn can hold on," Haley whispered, unzipping her hoodie and taking the hem of her shirt in her hands. "But if she gives out before we're ready just fight as best as you can."

John nodded and reached up to Haley's face with a bloodied hand. "You're bleeding too," he said, trying to sit up now that the loud wails were no longer trying to blow up his eardrums. "Looks like you couldn't dodge all the debris either."

Haley lifted her clean hand to her cheek, just then feeling the cut there that was bleeding down her chin. "I'll be okay," she said, ripping the hem of her shirt and balling it up, placing it on his nose. "Here, try and stem the flow. It looks like Bobby and Rogue are hurt too."

Knowing that as soon as Haley stood Siryn's wails would affect him once more, he curled up in a small ball and covered his ears as best he could while keeping the balled up cloth on his nose.

Haley stood and she saw John wince. It sent a twinge to her heart but she had to take care of other people. She took two steps and her mental bubble faltered, letting in some of Siryn's power. She cried out and faltered, falling to her knees before she mustered up the ability to return her shields and got to her feet once again, heading towards Bobby and Rogue.

Rogue and Bobby both had some long gashes on their arms, from Mystiques imitation of Logan's claws. Bobby too had a long gash down his cheek, from his temple to his chin. Haley dropped to her knees and once again her bubble fizzled out, letting in the piercing wail that was keeping back their enemies. Haley clasped her hands over her ears and doubled over, trying frantically to replace her bubble. It took three tries before she could get it up and running. Haley couldn't believe it; she was running out of power.

She leaned in towards Rogue, letting the girl into her bubble. The other female looked amazed at what Haley could do but didn't question it. Haley again ripped the hem of her shirt, glad to know that she could always zip up her hoodie if she ran out of shirt to rip.

She tied the strip of material around Rogue's arms, trying to stem the flow of blood. It took a moment, and some pressure from Haley's hands before the blood flow was stemmed. Haley then turned to Bobby but her bubble faltered and she couldn't get it back up.

Instead she curled up into a ball, hands clasped to her ears in a failed attempt to block out the noise. Just when the sound was getting unbearable, Siryn ran out of breath and fell to her knees. After a moment Magneto and Mystique got to their feet. Jaggernaught joined them and lifted John to his feet by the scruff of his neck. He tried to kick away from them but instead Jaggernaught pulled the boy up and over his shoulder, fighting the whole way.

"You all have been worthy adversaries," Magneto said, bowing to them before turning to follow Jaggernaught out of the Danger Room. Mystique looked at Haley with a sickly sweet smile before turning to do the same.

Haley felt a fire rise to her cheeks and she got to her knees. Suddenly the room felt like it turned sideways and Haley swayed where she knelt. She felt Bobby's hands on her shoulders to steady her so she didn't fall over. She gathered as much of her mental energy as she could but her head was pounding so painfully she could barely focus. She pushed what mental energy she had at Mystique, making the blue creature stumble forward but nothing more.

Finally Haley couldn't stay awake anymore. The pounding in her head was simply unbearable and she closed her eyes to try and shake it away. But as soon as she did she had the sensation that she was falling, falling into a black hole.

Then the darkness surrounded her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she awoke she was blinded with the white light of the med lab. This she expected. What she didn't expect was trying to sit up, and the throbbing in her head continue, making the room spin dangerously. She groaned and laid back down, her breathing short and erratic. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, what happened to John, and if there was a possibility she could save him.

"Easy kid," said a gruff voice behind her. That was another thing she didn't expect; someone to be at her bedside.

She turned her head to look, only to see Logan sitting in a chair beside her med lab bed, cigar placed firmly between his lips and a small curlicue of smoke extend towards the ceiling.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice surprisingly raspy. She tried to swallow but it felt like someone had replaced her throat with sandpaper.

"Three days," said another male voice behind Logan, whom Haley had assumed was Dr. McCoy. "You used up a lot of mental energy back there, more than you were used to using. In the end your brain short circuited and you passed out. You weren't letting yourself rest so you passed out."

Haley sighed, tears springing to her eyes as she slowly sat up. "And John?" she whispered, almost afraid to hear the outcome.

Both Logan and Dr. McCoy looked to the ground, saddened. "Unfortunately he was taken with the Brotherhood when they retreated. We don't know anything of his status or of where he is."

Tears spilled from Haley's eyes as she swallowed all of this. After all of that they still weren't able to save him. How could they loose? It was 9 X-Men, 9 mutants, against the three of them. How could they have lost? It didn't make sense to her.

"Your cheek has been patched up and your brainwaves are just shy of normal. I want you to stay one more night here to rest up as much as you can. There will be no classes for the rest of the week."

He and Logan walked out of the med lab, leaving Haley alone with the bright lights and her thoughts. How could she sleep when she knew that John was out there, somewhere he was afraid of returning to? She couldn't protect him-she wasn't strong enough. But she tried, she tried like hell to save him and she hurt herself in the process.

Finally sleep tugged at her mind and she closed her eyes, letting herself rest up as much as she could. When she was given a clean bill of health she was going to find John and save him. Nothing was going to stop her this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two days later that Dr. McCoy finally let Haley leave the med lab. Her headache was dulled, but not gone, but she couldn't possible sleep any more. Taking her hoodie and torn shirt she walked up to her dorm to change. She put on a large t-shirt, which happened to be John's, and she changed her blue jeans into black skinny jeans. She laced up her purple converse all stars and pulled her brown hair into a low ponytail.

Wiping her eyes where a few tears had fallen Haley set out to her favorite chair in the library, not for leisure this time however. This time she was researching mutations, past experiences with X-Men and the Brotherhood, and all logs of attacks at the mansion.

While she was looking through the record books she felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her back stiffen. She turned behind her to see Bobby standing behind her, the gash on his face taped together. Apparently his gash was too shallow for stitches.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in a gentle voice. He was so kind, no wonder he and John didn't get along. But, she knew that he was cheating on Rogue with Kitty, a girl that had mutant powers and could excite him with the extraordinary things she could do.

"Looking up anything that will help me rescue John," she answered, turning back to the records.

"You really like him don't you?" he asked in surprise, standing next to her and looking down at the book too.

She slammed the book shut on him and set it aside, taking out the next book and opening it to the desired page. "What was your first clue?"

Bobby sighed, obviously sensing the hostility from her towards him. "Why don't you like me?"

Haley couldn't help but smirk, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry Bobby. I don't like cheaters."

Bobby's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to Haley. "How do you know about that?" he asked in a hushed voice, his hand grabbing her wrist where she had some new and festering cuts. She winced and tried to pull her wrist away, causing him to hold her wrist up so that only they two could see. He pulled back her jelly bracelets to reveal an array of angry red cuts and welts, few still bleeding.

"Well it looks like we both have a secret on each other. You tell anyone I'm cheating on Rogue, I'll tell everyone you cut yourself."

Haley let out a bitter laugh and roughly pulled her wrist back. "Go ahead and tell Bobby Drake. I don't care what the pathetic little wimps around here think of me. I've only been here for a month; you've been here for how many years? They don't know me; don't know what to think is real. You on the other hand… they know you, and they'll believe anything I tell them."

She leaned in closer so that she could whisper in his ear: "I'm a telepath Bobby Drake. I can make anyone believe anything I want to."

She got up from the table, taking the record book with her. She sat in her favorite chair, legs propped up on the arm of her chair as she looked through the med lab records and the X-Men story accounts. Since the exposure of the X-Men and what they do, the school had made it public what goes on in the basements; experiments, danger room simulations, missions and the like. Well… public for the school. The rest of the world still has no clue.

From what she read, Magneto has a weakness for ambitious and angry people. Teens and early twenties, it looked like to her. He valued passion, the fire within that John held so dear. Magneto held a passion similar to that, which was probably why he valued it. Could Haley possibly sneak into the camp like she wanted to join, and then sneak John out? It seemed too easy to her.

A shadow came over her, blocking her light for her book, making her look up. She looked up to see Logan looking at her, half smile seemingly plastered onto his lips.

"Have to admit kid, you have passion. You really care about this kid, no matter what anyone says and no matter what he did."

Haley shook her head. "No, what he did does matter. He hurt people, helped kill people. But, he's paid for his crimes, no need to punish him further don't you think?" She wasn't surprised when Logan looked confused. "You don't know what happened in that camp Logan," she continued, setting the book down and sitting right way's in the chair. "I didn't do anything in my life except for defend myself. And yet I feel like I paid penance for what I did, even if I truly didn't do anything wrong."

Logan nodded, this time in understanding. "Well kid, what do you plan to do?"

It was Haley's turn to look confused. She looked up at Logan. "I don't understand."

"You don't think I'm going to let you do this thing alone do you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Haley looked at Logan, confusion written all over her features. "What?" she asked, just in case she missed something. Did he just say he was going to help her find John? Didn't he hate him?

"You're not doing this alone. If you're anything like me- and I see there is plenty of similarities- you would be going no matter what. I would prefer you didn't go alone," Logan said, placing one hand on his hip and the other on the bookcase behind her, propping himself up on it.

Haley's lips slowly broke into a smile. Finally she had someone to support her in this. She nodded, closing her book and stepping behind Logan to go prepare herself. She wasn't going to leave right away. She still had a headache and needed to do some healing.

Logan followed her out, almost like a bodyguard protecting his charge. This made Haley giggle slightly.

"What's so funny kid?" he asked, eyeballing a group of students as they went by.

She turned to him, walking backwards but using her telepathic abilities to keep anyone out of her way. "You don't like John. If I recall correctly he was a traitor that abandoned the school. And now you're going to face Magneto, again, just to help me save him. And you're following me around like a body guard. It's amusing."

Logan gave a grunt but continued following her as she turned back to walk the right way, turning into her hallway and pushing open her door. "You're not going to follow me in here too are you?"

Logan nodded, pushing past her and walking through the door. "You have no idea what you're up against. Maybe I should update you on his fighting techniques or something."

Haley let out a laugh, actually laughed. "His fighting techniques? He has that dorky little helmet so I can't touch him. But every one else, everyone else is at my mercy. You have metal on your bones so you're useless in fighting against him when I cannot. You'll just be helping me take out the little people- the pawns if you will. But that's it. Unless we can bring someone else who isn't a telepath and doesn't have a metal skeleton, we don't have a snowballs chance in July. But we can try."

Logan's hardened gaze softened as she finished her slight tirade. She was passionate, just the kind that Magneto liked. But she was ambitious and she knew what side she was on. But most of all, the trait Logan liked most about her, was how she was determined. The fact that if Magneto was wearing his helmet she was powerless against him, and if Logan went they were both powerless; those factors meant nothing to her. What was important to her was that someone she cared about was stuck in his clutches.

"Then we will try," Logan said, nodding to her. "Get some sleep kid. We'll leave tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her heart was pounding so fast as Logan turned on the car. Taking the jet was too ominous. And, Storm might need it with other X-Men missions. Logan and Haley didn't exactly get permission to go and rescue John.

"You're nervous," he said, simply stating an observation.

"What was your first clue?" she asked as trembling hands buckled up her seat belt. Wearing only jeans and a hooded sweatshirt she felt slightly out of place with Logan in his blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her colors were darker, always were. Logan's colors were bright and she felt slightly out of place.

"You're shaking," he said, turning on the car. A few silent moments passed as he pulled out of the school parking lot and drove down the street. "Can you find where he is? Connect to him mentally or something?"

Haley hesitated but closed her eyes and focused nonetheless. She discreetly rifled through Logan's mind to find their previous hiding place. They weren't there, that was for sure.

The image that Haley got from searching was of snow. Lot's of snow and cold water.

"Alkali Lake," she whispered. Logan looked over at her for a second before putting his gaze back on the road. "They're at Alkali Lake."

"What the fuck are they doing there?" he asked as he pressed his foot down on the gas. "That was where Pyro left us in the first place. Why would they be there?"

Haley shrugged, looking out the window as her heart pounded faster. Silence fell on them as they continued driving for an hour. Finally Logan pulled over at a gas station and turned to Haley.

"That camp was supposed to be for Magneto's ranks and his ranks only. If you weren't a part of his regimes then what were you doing in the camp?"He asked, looking at her with concerned brown eyes.

Haley sighed and turned away from him, pressing her face against the cool glass of the window. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want anyone to know about this. John didn't even know. And if John didn't know then no one knew.

"Come on kid. Something had to have happened to get you locked up in there," Logan said, pressing the matter even more.

"Can't you see I don't want to talk about it?" she snapped, looking back at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, and I see that hiding your issues don't make them go away. Look you're tearing up at the thought. Talk about it, you'll feel better."

Haley looked at him with disdain and reached for the door handle to get out when Logan's hand stopped her.

"You can't save John with all of this baggage."

Haley paused and looked back at him, her eyes still shining in her eyes. He had a point. Haley can't save John when she had things eating at her subconscious. It only gave the enemy ammunition.

"My parents kicked me out for being a mutant," she whispered, looking away from Logan because as she said it, it sounded almost trivial, even if it was no laughing matter. "Three weeks I survived on the streets with nothing. Then some humans decided it would be fun to take advantage of a sleep deprived, food deprived young girl. I hadn't had control over my powers then…." She paused, glancing back at Logan before quickly looking away. She didn't say anything more, her throat had closed up and words just weren't coming out.

"They raped you," he offered, leaning back and taking his gaze from hers, respecting her wishes of not wanting to be looked at. Maybe she felt exposed talking about this.

"No, only one did. But my powers kicked in and he got flown into the brick wall. Oh it was the most awful sound, his skull hitting the brick. Everything stilled, time froze. Then it was moving at hyper speed and all his friends were on me, cutting me with knives. My powers kicked in with them too and flew them all from me. They didn't die though, they were only hurt. But some asshole cop happened to see the whole thing and just because I was a mutant it was suddenly okay…"

A few tears fell from her eyes as she paused, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself. But words had left her and despite herself she leaned across the seats to Logan, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Gently he rubbed small circles on her back.

"It's okay kid. Think of the positives. You wouldn't have met Pyro; you wouldn't have been brought to the manor. And now you have a chance to fight back. Pretend that every one of them is someone who hurt you. Get revenge. Get back. Fight back."

She took a deep breath and nodded, lifting herself from his embrace, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Good, now, let's go get your boyfriend and bring him home safely," Logan said, turning from her and turning the car on again, pulling out from the gas station parking lot and getting back onto the highway. "It's not far to Alkali Lake from here."

Haley nodded, swallowing what little bit of pride she had left. She would have to tell John all of that. If she could tell Logan, she could tell John, most certainly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Haley said in a gentle voice, looking out the window at the wintry scenery that passed by.

"Yes he is kid. He kept himself from you to protect you and now you're putting yourself in danger to save him. Its love, he's your boyfriend, accept it."

Haley couldn't help but smile at this logic. John was her boyfriend. He cared about her and she cared about him. Closing her eyes she let a small amount of sleep fall over her before they got to Alkali Lake. There would be fighting and if Haley was going to save John then she would need all the power she could get.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright kid, I'm not going to follow you or protect you," Logan said in a whisper as he parked his car a mile away from Alkali Lake. "There will be a lot of them and the more I can take down the less he has to protect him. Besides, you're old enough."

Haley nodded, pulling her sweatshirt off and revealing the t-shirt she was wearing underneath, still black. The winter air stung against her skin but she didn't care. She was going to get hot anyway, working up a sweat kicking some bad guy ass.

She started off in the woods in the opposite direction of Logan. Her mind was attached to John's and she was using that as her compass. He wasn't that far away she could feel. Briefly she tapped into Magneto's mind, pleased to see that he wasn't wearing his helmet.

After a moment of running in the winter air Haley came up to the Military base. Most of it was underwater, that much she could see from her hill top. But there was a section above it (to her left) that wasn't affected by the broken damn.

It was a metal building, though Haley would expect nothing less. Make the buildings metal because he can control that. Shaking her head Haley slipped inside the first door she found. She expected a loud creak but the door was surprisingly silent.

Taking a deep breath she turned left down the windowless corridor. She tried with all her might to keep her sneakers silent on the linoleum floor but none the less she squeaked a tiny bit. Her mind, still attached to John, led her down an adjoining hallway, and to the first door. She tried the handle, and of course it was locked.

She took her mind from John and went to the lock instead. She tripped the trigger and heard the door click open. In a moment John would be free. Silently she slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind her. When she turned to see John she couldn't help but smile.

He was laying on a bed, silent, eyes closed as if he were in slumber. One hand was draped lazily over his stomach, the other beside him on the mattress. His eyelashes cast shadows down his cheeks and her heart warmed at the sight of him, content, resting, and unharmed.

Silently she took a few steps toward him until she was at his bedside. Silently she sat beside him, a gentle hand going to his cheek. She leaned down and gently, feather lightly, and grazed her lips on his. He stirred with a groan.

"Haley?" he whispered in his state of dreaminess. She sat back up, allowing him to sit up as well. "You really are here. I thought I was dreaming."

She managed a small giggle. "No, I'm really here. I've come to rescue you, to get you out."

She reached for his hands and pulled him to his feet. "I don't know how well Logan is fairing. He went in a different direction. But knowing my luck Magneto already knows I'm here and sent little miss blue thing to defeat me."

John nodded, quickly getting to his feet and pulling Haley towards the door. He opened it to an empty hallway. This was odd; Haley couldn't help but think as John pulled her through the corridor. They managed to get 20 feet from the door before all lights went out and a loud clicking sound could be heard through the hallway. The doors were locking.

"Shit," John and Haley mumbled in unison under their breaths. John turned to run the other way but a large metal board began flying down the hallway.

"Haley!" he yelled out in worry. He pushed her against the opposite wall, doing the same, covering her body with his own. The metal board flew past them, stopping down the hallway and coming back the other way, this time dragging against the wall where they were pressed.

Using her mind Haley gently pushed him off her to the other side of the wall, leaping out in front of the metal board with her hands held out. The metal board slowed before finally stopping, suspended in the air by her powers.

"Are you alright?" she asked John, pushing the board forward so that it fell flat against the floor. He placed a hand on the small of her back, nodding.

"That was too easy," he noted, his eyes falling to the path in front of them.

"Yes it was but we'll worry about that later," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door again.

"I don't have my igniters," he said, holding up his hands to show bare wrists. She smiled, digging into her pocket and throwing something at him. He caught it and looked down at it; his favorite Zippo.

"You are amazing," he said, lighting it and hurling a fireball at the locked door, blasting it off its hinges and revealing a way out. Once the fire died down, much quicker than normal thanks to John's powers, he took Haley's hand and pulled her out of the building.

They didn't spare a moment to look back. Instead they ran as quickly as they could into the woods, towards the car. But a black blur sped out before them, hitting Haley and making her fly backwards 5 feet. She landed on her back, a sharp pain flying through her back and her legs.

"Callisto, leave her alone!" John yelled, blasting a fireball at the blur but missing every time. Haley got to her feet only to be hit again, flown forward this time and hitting John, and knocking him down to the ground as well.

"Callisto," he whispered into her ear. "Speed, and she can sense mutants and their power levels. She tells me you're a level 4. That's very powerful."

Haley gave a small smile, getting to her feet again. This time, when the blur came her way she held out her hands, making a mental block around herself and John. The blur continued towards them, running into the block and smacking into it. There was a loud pang and Haley could see the Dominican looking woman in her twenties suspended for a moment, and then slump backwards. She turned to John and held out a hand, helping him to his feet.

A rustling in the leaves behind them made them gasp and spin around. Logan came out of the leaves, a few scratches on his face and arms. Haley found this peculiar. Wasn't he a healer?

"Come on, I think I finished most of them. Let's get out of here," he said with a gruff voice, almost identical to the one he used when he was angry.

"No," Haley said, grabbing John's arm and keeping him from following Logan. "Not with you."

"Haley, come on its Logan. Whom else would we go with?" John said, urgency in his voice.

"His cuts aren't healing!" she exclaimed, pointing to the cuts on his face and arms. John looked too and shook his head.

"Oh fuck," he said, stepping back and bringing Haley backwards with him. "Mystique."

Logan's eyes shone yellow and Mystique shimmered back to her natural form. "You're girlfriend is smart Pyro. She didn't even have to read my mind."

Haley waved her arm, sending Mystique flying back into the woods. John grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. But her senses were telling her that there were mutants there, and not on their side.

"John no!" she said, pulling him back. "There's too many of them. I can't fight them all. We're trapped!"

John turned to her, panicked. He knew that she spent all this time and energy and she risked so much to rescue him. To be stopped now, would just be horrible.

"Maybe with fire-"

"John no. We can't. It's too dangerous… I think we're done for," she said, digging her nails into his arm slightly.

The rustling in the woods around them began to get louder, the snapping twigs getting closer and closer. Off in the distance a few cries of agony would echo throughout the forest and Haley would wonder if that was Logan, getting even with the people that had hurt his students, or if it were the people that had hurt the students getting back at Logan, for killing the Phoenix, and disarming Magneto for 9 months.

"Haley there must be something. Can't you just create a small path? It's all we need. Cover the front and my fire will have our backs."

Their breathing began to escalate, just an indication of the panic that they were feeling. John, still holding onto her hands, pulled her forward, trying to advance as much as he could before they got stopped. A mutant came into view and Haley held out her hand, pushing him backwards as they continued forward.

Soon that one mutant turned into three, and then seven, and soon twenty mutants were blocking the way. Glancing behind them Haley saw another twenty coming from behind. John had a good idea, maybe; just maybe, it was insane enough to work.

John seemed to know what she was thinking, flicking open the lighter and making a fireball in his hand. The hand that was holding hers squeezed hers reassuringly before letting go, using both hands to control the fire. Turning back to the enemies were before them Haley held out both hands, stepping forward when John stepped back.

They continued advancing like this, Haley pushing the mutants out of their way and John blasting them with fire to make sure none followed. This made a rather good defense, and covered the two close to 360 degrees around. Soon they came up to the car and pushed all defenses behind them.

Haley reached the car first, her hand going to the handle to pull it open. But it didn't move. She tried quickly to recall if Logan locked the car before leaving. He did not.

"Magneto!" Haley cried, pressing her back against the car and turning to John. "Logan didn't lock the doors!"

She could feel the car tremble beneath her and she let out a startled shriek and jumped away from it. John, with a look of panic that could only be seen on a man about to die, reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She reached for him too, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close as well.

Out of the woods a figure emerged, wearing his helmet and cape in traditional Magneto fashion. He had a smirk on his face like he predicted all of this.

"Well, well, well little Pyro's girlfriend came to rescue him. How sweet. Not very smart though, coming alone, and with the Wolverine. Out numbered and beaten. This is why chess is played with pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, and kings and queens. If one side only had a king and queen and set out to fight all pawns, knights, rooks and such, they would lose."

Haley buried her face in the crook of John's neck. She tried so hard and they almost won. Placing a small kiss on his collarbone she inched away, still in his hold but looking at Magneto.

"What did you do with Logan?" She asked. If he was defeated, was he alive, or had he been killed? Was their fate to be the same?

"Wolverine is alive if that's what you're asking. But I don't think he'll be able to help you any time soon."

John, try and throw a fireball at him. At least get him off his feet. Knock his helmet off and then I can fight against him.

John gave a small nod, indicating that he heard her. Discreetly he clicked on his lighter, having already been open from previous blasts. He already had the fire in his hand when Magneto pulled it away from him.

The same moment Haley stepped from him was the moment that John sent the largest blast of fire towards Magneto that he could. Like he wanted John sent Magneto off his feet, knocking him to the ground, his helmet stumbling away. Haley took this opportunity while she could, leaping into the older man's mind and grasping a hold of it.

He was powerful. She could feel him resisting her already. But she concentrated as hard as she could, keeping the old metal bender from getting to his feet. Faintly she could hear the blasts of fire from John, and the screams of terror from the other mutants. A hand on her shoulder broke her concentration for a second before she grasped Magneto's mind again.

It was Logan, cut but healing. He had the keys to the car and he had unlocked it already. He didn't break her concentration on Magneto anymore, though he gently urged her towards the car.

_Accept it. Pyro no longer belongs in your ranks. He wishes to be free of you. Accept it, let him go, _Haley urged in Magneto's mind. _Why fight against your own kind when you have fighting against humans to do?_

For another moment more she could feel Magneto fight her. But it seemed he was lessoning his fight. Did he understand the words she said? Was he really going to let John go? John was his most ambitious fighter. Could Magneto really let go that quickly?

_Yes, _she heard in her mind, and realized that because her mind was connected to his, he could hear the questions she asked herself and had answered her. Yes, he could let John go that quickly, even if he was the most ambitious fighter. John isn't the same person that he was back then.

Nodding to him she let his mind go, allowing him to get to his feet as she turned towards the car. She had opened the back door where John was sitting and was about to climb in when a shooting pain in her back made her scream.

The pain was so intense. It felt like someone had taken a large sword and dug it into her flesh, taking no regard to her pain and twisting it. She couldn't stop the scream that had erupted from her throat. Her body went rigid as she fell inside the car, John catching her and swearing to Logan in panicked cries.

"Haley! Holy fuck! Oh my god Haley!" she could hear John crying out as he pulled her into the car and shutting the door. She tried to lay on her back but simply moving hurt her, and John was keeping her on her stomach.

She could feel something protruding from her back, and she could feel John grab hold of it, and pull it from her, making her cry out and tense. But it was gone and a majority of her pain was gone.

"John," she whispered, somehow not being able to speak louder than that. "John what happened?"

"That horn guy… he ejects horns from his forearms. He must not have known that Magneto was letting us go because he threw one of his horns at you and…. Oh god there's a lot of blood," John said, his voice quivering and his body shaking.

Her vision became unfocused as she rolled onto her back, John's hand there with his shirt trying to stem the flow of blood. She looked up at his face, pale and worried as all could be. She gave a small smile and reached up, cupping his cheek in her hands. He was safe, out of Magneto's clutches. She knew what she was getting into, the trouble she was making for herself.

"The doctor should be able to fix you up. Sleep, rest as much as you can. Pyro- John here will try to stem the blood as much as he can. I'll speed all the way down there. Just don't die on us okay kids? Kid?"

She couldn't answer. Truth be told she didn't really hear him. Her ears had a loud rushing sound in them and her vision had gone black. She couldn't stay awake anymore and she let her body go limp.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok so this took me a week to type. I hope you guys like it. You better like it. Reviews are always appreciated and they make me happy. And a happy author is one who updates more often. Clicketh the butten please. I heart you!**


	10. Chapter 10

The light was bright when she opened her eyes. The Med Lab, of course. She would have to make a note to Dr. McCoy of giving her her own bed. Just three days ago she was discharged from the fight with Magneto, when he came to collect John.

Her vision never cleared and she was puzzled as to why. She blinked once, twice, three times and her vision still didn't clear. She tried to rub her eyes- maybe that would help. No, her arms wouldn't move. Her legs were frozen too.

"A drug induced coma?" she heard John's voice question. He wasn't far from her, though she couldn't see. They were talking about her.

"The horn clipped an artery and if she moves any more than just breathing, she'll bleed internally and the chances of saving her are slim. She needs to stay immobile until she heals, at least internally."

"Can't anything else be done?"

"She isn't a healer like Logan, nor can she borrow the power like Marie. Give her a few weeks and she'll be well enough to move."

Haley could hear John sigh and sit in the chair next to her hospital bed. She felt his warm hand grasp hers and then gasp, turning her hand palm up as he pushed back her sleeve.

"Dr. McCoy, what is this?" he asked, though sound of his voice indicated he already knew the answer.

"I've been meaning to mention that," said the doctor as he leaned forward and brushed his fingers against the scabbed cuts. "Have you seen these on her before?"

John didn't answer vocally so he must have been shaking his head.

"I'll make a note in her file to ask her when she wakes up…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To John the next three weeks passed so slowly. And he was able to get up and move around. Haley was stuck, and John involuntarily shuddered when he thought of how she felt. He was forced to continue his classes, but Danger Room sessions were put off until Haley recovered.

John sat in the library in her favorite chair, while he waited for study hall to be over. Dr. McCoy had told him that spending every free moment by her side wasn't healthy, and wouldn't help her heal faster.

As he sat he couldn't help but think about the cuts on her wrist. They looked self inflicted. Why would Haley do that to herself? How could he not have noticed?

A blast of cold air in his face made him jump out of his thoughts, looking up to see the source of the chill. He scowled and let out a low growl.

"Drake," he grumbled, not getting to his feet.

"I'm guessing the doctor showed you her little emo habit," Bobby said, with a very uncharacteristic smirk on his lips. "Such a pity a pretty girl like that is damaged goods."

This got a response out of John, leaping to his feet and pushing Bobby away.

"How do you know about that? Not like she told you."

"I saw in the Danger Room session a couple of weeks ago. What kind of emo weakling do you have for a girlfriend?

John's eyes flashed with fire as he raised a hand in warning. "I swear to god Drake if you don't shut up…"

"What? You'll fire me up? Allerdyce we already discovered that I'm stronger than you at Alcatraz. I beat your ass."

John clicked on his wrist lighter only to have his wrist grabbed. Looking up he saw Logan looking at him with a disappointed eye.

"Bobby, go into Storm's office. She'll be curious to hear about this little incident. John, go see the doctor, he has something to tell you."

Both boys nodded, but not without sparing a parting glare to the other. Bobby departed towards Storm's office and John headed down to the Med Lab, curious what news the doctor had to share with him.

Walking through the sliding doors John ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you have for me doc?" he asked, stepping over to Haley's bedside.

"I thought you would want to be here when we woke her up. Scans have shown that she healed quite nicely. She can't be discharged, but she can be awakened."

John nodded, taking Haley's pale hand in his own while the doctor slipped some medication into her IV. John stood on edge for a few moments while he watched the medication slide down the IV tube and into her arm. A few moments later he watched her face as she stirred, her blue eyes fluttering open and blinking a few times.

"John?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from under use. He squeezed her hand letting her know he was there. She smiled, lifting her other hand to cover his, and squeezing his hand back in return. "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks," the doctor said, stepping into her line of sight. "Welcome back dear."

She smiled at him too, but her smile faded when she saw the worried expression on both their faces. "What? Is something wrong?"

John helped her sit up, propping pillows behind her back and said nothing. Let the doctor handle this, he was the professional.

Dr. McCoy pulled up a chair next to Haley's hospital bed, sitting on it and folding his hands in his lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Maybe it was best that the fur ball didn't just jump right into it. She just woke up from a three week coma; maybe taking it slow was best.

"I feel alright. A little stiff and sort of hungry but other than that I feel alright. Why do you ask?"

"Haley do you remember what happened to you?"

Her eyes glazed over as she had this faraway look in her eyes, almost like she was trying to remember. "I remember Magneto coming for John, and me using up a lot of energy to fight him. I remember going to Alkali Lake, rescuing John, and getting this horn thinger in my back. Is that what I'm supposed to remember?"

"Yes Haley that's exactly what happened," Dr. McCoy said in a soothing tone, reaching over and patting her shoulder as her voice began to get stressed. "I was just making sure."

She sighed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, gripping John's hand just a little tighter. There was something he wanted to know; she could read it in his mind. Something about her cutting. Oh dear.

"Just ask me about it," she said with a strained whisper. Dr. McCoy took a sharp intake of breath. It seemed he had forgotten Haley's telepathic abilities.

"There are cuts on your wrist Haley. They look self inflicted-"

"Because they are."

John gripped Haley's hand, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand. "Why?"

He saw her jaw clench together and her eyes became hardened. "Because. You need no other reason than that."

"Is it because I said that I was too dangerous?"

"Haley, please don't tell me you did that because of a boy!" Dr. McCoy cried out, reaching over and grasping Haley's other hand. "He's just a person. He's not worth hurting yourself over."

Haley shook her head, taking her hands from both of them. "Yes he is, and no it's not just because of him… I'm sleepy now, I'm going to bed."

Both John and Dr. McCoy sighed. She could hear from their thoughts that they wanted to ask more but didn't want to fight her. She felt Dr. McCoy get to his feet and John tried to but she held him down.

"Stay," she whispered, pulling his hand up so that she could kiss his palm. He looked quizzically at the doctor. He had classes to attend. This made Haley sigh and release his hand, giving him the go ahead to continue with his classes.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm finished for the day, alright?" he asked, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes and carefully turning on her side. Dr. McCoy dimmed the lights for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You looked like you wanted to tell me something," John said to Haley as he sat in the chair, his classes now over and done with for the weekend. "Before I left for my classes earlier, you wanted me to stay. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Haley closed her eyes, dragging up all resolve that she could. Logan knew her story, Storm knew her story. But her boyfriend knew little to nothing about her, and for that she felt guilty. But telling him vocally would retrieve tears that she had long since promised to leave behind. She didn't want him to see her cry.

But that was too late, a tear already falling down her cheek which alarmed him. He reached forward, brushing the tear from her face gently. "What is it Haley? You know you can tell me."

She shook her head. No, she couldn't tell him. "I can show you," she whispered, opening her eyes and reaching out to him, both with her arms and her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, allowing the barrier keeping these memories at bay to break and slowly she let the images fly before his eyes.

Memory sharing wasn't something she was rather good at. She tried it with one of the inmates at the camp, during one of the extremely rare moments they were allowed to roam with other inmates who weren't being tested. During her first few tries she could only portray broken bits of random memories. Hopefully now she had gotten a better hold of it, gained more control over it.

She must have because she heard John gasp in her ear, his body stiffen in her hold. The memories that flashed before her eyes were buzzing by his as well. She had to focus, work on making them run slower so he could understand. She also had to try to keep the emotions that went with those memories. Only a few escaped her hold but they were only sadness, and confusion, emotions that were harder to understand.

After a few moments she felt John relax in her hold, shaking only slightly. He pulled away from her, his eyes glistening with what she thought were tears but none threatened to fall. Her own eyes shone with the same glisten, only this time, a tear fell from each eye.

"Haley…" he whispered, bringing a hand up to brush away her tears. "That's why you were sent to the camp. Oh Haley I'm so sorry."

She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say more but her vocal chords froze. She couldn't say any more.

"You really do think your damaged don't you?" he whispered, the words from Bobby Drake just finally making sense. "Haley that's nonsense. You're not damaged at all. They did nothing to you, nothing unless you let them."

Haley shook her head and buried her face in his neck. "My own parents," she whispered, and he tightened his hold on her, holding her as close as possible.

"They let go of a good thing Haley. It's their loss."

Her breathing slowed, a good sign that she was believing him, or at least accepting what he was saying. Finally she pulled away, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was another week before Dr. McCoy released Haley from the Med Lab. He did several scans of her chest and back to make sure everything healed one hundred percent. Once he was positive he made her schedule therapy sessions and then promise to attend them. Haley wasn't too thrilled about seeing a shrink but she thought, if she at least showed up, then she would be keeping her promise.

Returning to classes was a bit odd. It was difficult to get adjusted back into her old schedule, but she managed just fine. She was malleable, and would eventually fall back into the swing of things. But what she had the most trouble doing was catching up on missing work. She did some of it in the Med Lab during that week before the doctor let her out, but there was only so much focus a teenage girl could have, even a mutant.

She sat in her dorm room, legs curled up to her chest as she began writing her third English essay. Her temples began to throb and her eyes itched, a sure sign that she needed more sleep. But she needed to catch up on missing work, and finish the new work she was assigned. She had to work hard, because if she fell behind she would lose danger room privileges and be grounded to her room, meaning she couldn't see John.

She got halfway through the paper before she put the pen down and stretched. She needed to take a break. Gracefully swinging her legs off the chair she got to her feet, leaning backwards and stretching, letting out a small groan as she heard her vertebrae crack in appreciation. Standing upright she walked out of her dorm, down to the kitchen where a midnight snack was calling her name.

Most girls, when hungry at midnight, ate chocolate, ice cream, or something sugary. Haley wasn't like most girls. Reaching into the fridge she pulled out the celery and ranch dressing. Taking out a knife she cut the browned ends off the celery and poured a small amount of ranch into a small container.

She sat on a stool, happily nibbling on her celery when the thoughts burst into her mind.

_I can't believe I didn't see it, after it was laid in front of me this whole time._

Haley straightened in her seat. The mental voice sounded like Rogue. Had she finally figured out that her goody-two-shoes boyfriend was anything but?

Just a second later Rogue walked into the kitchen, pausing when she saw Haley but she smiled nonetheless.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," she said with her southern accent much more prominent than before. "Mind if I have some? That looks pretty tasty."

Haley nodded slowly, somewhat taken aback by Rogue's newfound tenderness. She pushed the plate containing the celery and the container of dressing towards the middle of the kitchen island so that Rogue could reach better.

They sat munching in silence for a moment before Rogue placed her hands on the counter. "I know you know what's going on. You're a telepath you know everything."

"If you're asking if I knew about Bobby and Kitty, yes I did. But it wasn't my business nor my place to bring it up," Haley responded, not looking up from the food.

"So how would you feel if John cheated on you?"

"Wouldn't happen."

"Really?"

"Yes really, wouldn't happen. And don't you dare try that 'how do you know' shit. And don't even try to take him from me. I swear Rogue you think you're powers are bad just wait."

Haley got to her feet, pushing the food completely to Rogue now and making to leave the room. Rogue reached out with a gloved hand and stopped her, pushing her against the cabinets. Rogue was a small girl, but she was bigger than Haley, and also much stronger.

"Listen kiddo, it won't take much to get your little fire bender boyfriend to stray, especially with an old flame. Do you really think he'll resist me that much?"

Haley said nothing. Instead she glared at Rogue will all the power she had. After a moment Haley finally found words to say.

"I was never mean to you. Why are you doing this?"

Rogue smiled a sinister smile. "Because I had him first. And I'm reclaiming what is mine."

Before Haley could retaliate Rogue swiftly walked out of the kitchen, leaving the other female to ponder in the kitchen.

Rogue wouldn't really try to take John from her, would she? And John wouldn't fall for her seduction tactics. Really, he was better than that. What did Haley have to worry about? She trusted John, and she knew that he would never hurt her on purpose.

Biting her lip she cleaned up her celery and dressing before returning to her essay which no longer had any promise of being completed.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so so so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I had recently aquired a boyfriend oh boy let me tell you... fun! School has also been rather mean to me. I'm failing a class. I know, I suck. But I promise to update as often as I can. My muse has returned and she is screaming ideas at me. Hopefully I can get them written down fast enough.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not gonna lie, it's half filler half plot. Here ya go!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Haley is tho. Don't touch.

&&&&&&&

She let out a feral scream as she pushed him back with her mental energy as hard as she could. The man was made out of metal, almost literally. He moved the slightest bit but still continued forward towards her. There wasn't much left to do but run.

Turning on her heel Haley took off, running away from the metal man as fast as she could. But he followed after her, shaking the floor with each step he took. She fell to the ground, and just as she was getting back up, his massive hand came down on the back of her neck, lifting her up.

Haley awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, taking in the darkness around her. It was just a dream, but what an odd dream it was. Why was she dreaming that Colossus was after her in the danger room? There was nothing out of the ordinary with that, especially with him kicking her butt. Haley wasn't all powerful and she knew that. Why was this particular dream so scary?

Biting her lip she got up from her bed, leaving her room and scaling the stairs silently, her padded feet only making the slightest of noise on the hard wood floor. With equal silence she reached John's room, slipping through the door that was barely opened a crack.

He was on his back, blankets tossed off of him and strewn about the floor. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, his brown hair in his face and strewn about the pillow like a halo surrounding his head. Biting her lip Haley bent down, reaching for the blankets and pulling them back over him, climbing into the bed with him.

Carefully, so not to wake him, Haley rested her head on his chest. Almost instantly his arm went around her, holding her closer still to his warm but sleeping body. Listening to his heartbeat she immediately felt sleep tug at her eyes. She fell back asleep with a small smile played on her lips, and sweet dreams played behind her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she opened her eyes again the light was streaming through the curtains, playing gently upon her features as she stirred awake. Smiling serenely she stretched, her arms going above her head and her toes reaching almost to the end of the bed. Rolling over, she realized she was alone.

This startled her only slightly, realizing that John, whom she had fallen asleep on, was no longer in the bed with her. Chances were Logan had come in and before assumptions were made, John got to his feet to make it look like she slept there and he slept elsewhere.

Blinking back sleep she sat up, the blanket falling off her bare shoulders like silk. Suddenly Haley realized that her shirt wasn't even on.

Frantically she looked around, finding it discarded on the floor, on the side of the bed closest to the door- the side she slept on. Confused, she slipped the material back on; tugging the hem to make sure it was really on. When had she taken her shirt off, and why?

Biting her lip she ran a hand through her chocolate brown locks. What had happened last night? Her pants were still on, and while it relieved her, it also added to her confusion. What exactly happened last night?

The sound of the door opening made her whip around, hair falling in her face once again. It was only John, carrying two mugs of a steaming liquid. He placed them both on the bedside table and reached out for Haley, wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright… but um… When I woke up… um…" she said, stammering greatly trying to find the right words to say.

"My body runs at a higher temperature than most people. I think I got you a little too hot and you took your shirt off in your sleep to help relieve the heat," he said with a smile.

Blushing deeply Haley lowered her gaze. "Oh," was all she said as she buried her face in his chest. "What about you, how did you sleep?"

"Didn't even wake up when you came in. Why did you come in? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Haley shrugged, not even sure what words to use to describe her dream the previous night played before her. She was fighting Colossus and failed, there was nothing unusual or frightening about it. What about her dream had caused her to wake up in a cold sweat and unable to shake the image from her mind? It wasn't even a frightening or scary image. What was going through her mind?

"That's it? You just don't know? Aren't you even a little curious?"

"Of course I'm curious John," she said, looking up at him with sapphire blue eyes deep in color and so vibrant they nearly supplied their own light. "But what is my mind trying to tell me? I had a dream that Pete and I were fighting in the danger room and he kicked my ass. That's all."

John leaned back from her for a moment to study her features. "What did you have to eat before you fell asleep?"

"Celery and ranch dressing, nothing that induces nightmares."

"Hm, interesting."

"What do you have planned today? It is a Saturday what do you have to do?" She asked, tracing small patterns on his chest while she spoke.

"Don't you have some makeup work to do?" he asked, raising his eyebrow to try to look at her in a stern way. "I think you should do that first."

She sighed, stepping away from him and sitting on the bed. "Oh come on John. I've done two essays yesterday and I finished four math assignments. I'm going to explode if I do any more schoolwork. I need a break anyway."

John laughed and stepped towards her, running his hands through her hair. This made her shiver pleasantly and John raised an eyebrow. "You like that?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded ever so slightly, and he did it again, running his hands through her hair and pressing the pads of his fingertips to her scalp. She shivered again, pleasantly.

He laughed again, dropping his hands to her shoulders and looking at her, studying her face.

"You seem tense about something, what's bothering you?"

Haley bit her lip. Telling John about Rogue's intentions would certainly allow him to tell her off. If John knew what was going on there would be no way that he could stray. Not that Haley thought that he would, of course.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go back to my room and take a shower," she said, stepping out of his hold and walking to the door. She had her hand on the knob when his thoughts stopped her.

_She's acting rather peculiar._

Sighing she turned back, taking his face in her hands and pulling his face down to hers, placing a kiss on his lips that was passionate and left her own mind reeling. When she pulled away John's eyes were glazed over.

"Wow, whatever's bugging you, I like how you're acting."

Haley laughed, placing one gentler kiss on his lips before stepping away. "Don't get your hopes up cowboy," she said with a smile. He pouted playfully, making her giggle.

Waving her hand the door opened and she stepped out, letting it close behind her before she leaned against it. She didn't tell him of Rogue's intentions, and yet she didn't feel bad. If he was swayed by her efforts- which she didn't think he would be- then maybe they weren't going to work out.

No, she said to herself as she stepped from the door and began walking back to her own room. No, no more leaving things to chance. If she didn't stake her claim on him now then there would be no hope. The poor boy would be lost to her forever and to be honest, the tension between the two was getting to him, she could tell.

Once she finished washing up she got dressed, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Leaving her hair down to dry Haley meandered her way to the Rec. Room to watch TV. It was what all of the teenagers did on Saturday. Surprisingly the room was empty, the TV left on for whomever wandered into the room next.

Biting her lip Haley sunk into the large black couch, letting the cushions envelop her in their warmth. The mansion could get pretty cold sometimes, rather randomly, though Haley did suspect Bobby had something to do with it. The boy wasn't called Iceman for nothing.

Her eyes fell to the television screen but she wasn't really looking at the colorful images that played back and forth. Instead her mind yet again was spiraling into thought. Why would Rogue feel the need to punish her like that? Haley knew that Bobby was cheating on her but it wasn't Haley's place to say anything. And if she did say something than Rogue would most likely get upset that Haley was in Bobby's head at all. It was a lose-lose situation and Haley didn't like being stuck in a hopeless place.

She could stake her claim on John. It wouldn't be difficult but the question was, how? Kiss him in public? They already did that. They had a habit of making out in the library when no one was around. Sexual activities? He knew of her past and how he won't be the first man to touch her. But was she ready for that? Nine months of being close to him sure was something, but they had only been "dating" for a few weeks. What was acceptable anymore?

Her senses in the back of her mind began to tingle, alerting her of someone entering the room. She was no longer alone. She pushed herself up so that the top of her head was visible. For once she wanted someone to know she was around.

She heard no speaking, but the shuffling of feet and then finally the couch cushions next to her depressed and she turned her gaze to look at who was sitting next to her; Kitty Pryde.

"Hi Kitty," Haley said in an almost tired voice. She turned her body to face the other female and frowned. Kitty wasn't happy.

"Everyone hates me," Kitty whispered in the same tired tone that Haley had used. Only, the voice wasn't tired, per se, but saddened. Haley could only imagine why. "I tried to stop Bobby I really did. But, how can you resist someone like him?"

Quite easily, Haley almost answered but she bit back her tongue. Instead she nodded sympathetically, a hand reaching out to pat her on the shoulder.

"Not everyone hates you," Haley said, shifting in her seat so that her legs were underneath her. "Some are confused. It was common knowledge that Bobby and Rogue were together and they just can't understand."

Kitty buried her face in her hands, a small whimper coming from her small frame. "I wish I wasn't so weak."

Haley bit her lip and leaned forward, wrapping her frail arms around the other small female. "You're not weak. Bobby is an ass for even coming on to you. You're just as much a victim as Rogue is. Now all we need to worry about is where is Rogue going to place that animosity."

Kitty raised her head and looked at Haley quizzically. Haley smiled and shrugged. It wasn't that Haley couldn't trust Kitty, though the female felt she couldn't, it was because she didn't want the plan to leak out, so any possibility that it could was immediately dispelled.

_Kitty, you always have a friend in me, _Haley spoke to Kitty through her mind. _Whatever issues you have, come to me. I'll take care of you._

A small tear fell down Kitty's cheek as she smiled at Haley. "Ok," she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John walked into the library, biting his lip slightly nervously as he did so. He was looking for Haley and this was the first place he thought to look. Haley was always in the library, everyone knew that. But as he approached her favorite chair, he could see that her petite frame was not there.

Turning around slightly confused John nearly ran into someone as he began to walk out.

"Sorry Marie," he said, grabbing her waist to steady her as she stumbled. "I didn't see you."

To add to his confusion she smiled, her hands on his chest and her grin only growing wider. "That's alright John. I was actually looking for you."

John stepped back, only to have his motion mimicked by Marie. "Looking? For me? W-Why?"

Only now did he allow his eyes to take in her appearance. Her spaghetti strap tank top was form fitting, allowing anyone to see the voluptuous curves she possessed. Her skirt was short, though not whorishly so, and made of a jean material. Her slender legs were adorned with black leggings and on her feet, a pair of black converses. Was her style trying to mimic Haley's?

"M-Marie?" John stammered. "What are you doing?"

Smirking to herself, Marie gently pushed him so he stumbled back again, this time his back coming against the bookshelves where they were kept from prying eyes.

"Marie?"

Still saying nothing she stepped away, her hips swaying deliciously as she walked out of the library, leaving a very stunned and confused John in her wake. Shaking his head to clear it he too walked out of the library though made sure to walk in a completely different direction. Maybe he will find Haley somewhere else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long to update. Life it seems, has decided to be unpredictable. Sigh. I will try to update more often. I have a horrible habit of getting bored of my stories halfway through. Reviews with encouragement always help!**

&

She could hear the music thumping from her room

She could hear the music thumping from her room. Even an entire hallway wasn't enough to keep the sound from her room. Sighing and closing her eyes, Haley lay back in her bed, trying her hardest to drown out the sound. It wasn't working very well.

Rogue had decided to hold a party in her room. She had gotten explicit permission from Logan, as long as there was no alcohol and didn't interfere with school. It happened to be a Friday night, so no interference could be made. Haley saw right through Rogue, however, and knew this party was just another attempt to make John hers.

Haley didn't know if John was even there, but she wasn't about to find out. Haley was rather sensitive to sounds, and the thumping bass from this distance was already pressing on her nerves.

She let out a groan and covered her ears with her hands, pressing them tightly to drown out the sound. It helped a little.

John didn't mention his last encounter with Rogue in the library, but his thoughts said it all. Rogue was barely wearing anything, and never said anything, but her body language was enough, and he caught onto what she was saying. Rogue wanted him, and he knew. So far he had been able to resist.

Sighing to herself Haley released her head, and sat up. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her brown hair back out of her face. She stood, double checking her appearance to make sure she was decent, and opened the door.

The dark hallway made it easy to see which room had the party. Not only was it the only door open, but it was glowing like a beacon at sea, the light from the room shining in the dimly lit hallway.

Biting her lip Haley started forward, her hands in her pocket. What exactly she was going to say and do, she didn't quite know. But she had a right to stay here too didn't she? Rogue had to respect others and keep her music down slightly, didn't she?

Haley reached the open door, and was met with smiling faces. Smiles like that made it difficult not to smile back, which she did. Pete even gave her a small wave, a gesture she returned. Weaving through the people Haley tried to make her way through the crowd to reach Rogue.

Standing on her tip toes she peered over the crowd, looking for the brunette that was the source of the ruckus. She spotted the white stripe that made Rogue unique and started over. A pair of arms around her waist stopped her.

She looked up at her "assailant" and started. Looking back down at her was John, his large brown eyes crinkled in an amused smile. She smiled bashfully, like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Hi John," she said sheepishly, her hands covering his own around her waist. "What brings you here?"

Still smiling he lowered his head down to her level. "I was looking for you, but you weren't in your room. I figured you'd come here, either looking for trouble or trying to stop it. Which is it this time?"

Biting her lip Haley hesitated before she answered. "Looking for trouble…" she finally said, taking her eyes from him.

John let out a chuckle, almost as if this were the answer he predicted. He released his hold on her, stepping back from her.

"You know I like it when you're feisty," he said, still smiling, though this time the smile was reduced to a smirk. "Go raise hell, my little demon."

Haley stuck out her tongue and turned away from him, pushing someone away with her mind before she ran into them. This person laughed, finding the sensation oddly amusing. Haley couldn't help but chuckle. Some people were so easily amused.

Standing on her tip toes again Haley peered above the crowd. Rogue had disappeared, but Haley could see the stereo, blasting the music with no one watching.

Using her mind, Haley tore the stereo from its unit, causing the music to cease immediately. The contraption was suspended in midair, held there by Haley's psychic abilities while Rogue stepped over, her eyes blazing with anger. She held her hands out, and Haley allowed the stereo to drop into Rogue's hands roughly.

"Be considerate Marie," Haley shouted over the protests, which caused everyone to fall silent. "You're not the only one on this floor, and believe it or not, some people don't want to be at your party. Keep the music down, some of us are trying to sleep."

Rogue handed the stereo to Pete, who placed it back in its wall unit. Rogue had a smile that looked strained and forced. "Well Haley I'm sorry if you've got a stick so far up your ass you feel the need to sleep instead of enjoying a good party."

Haley only smiled sweetly and said nothing… verbally.

_I know what you're trying to do,_ Haley said to Rogue telepathically. _Throwing this party to draw him in, you know he can't resist a good party. You really think he's going to cheat on me?_

She could hear Rogue mentally laugh. _Do you really feel so threatened by me that you crash my party just to make sure he's not here? Well he is, turn around. He's enjoying himself._

This time it was Haley's turn to laugh. She took a step forward, then another and a third, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one foot. _He wasn't here before. Ask him. He came here only to look for me. You're not going to win Rogue. I won't let you._

Rogue laughed out loud, throwing her head back and letting her whole body shake with the sound. "We'll just see about that."

Smirking, Haley turned on her heel and walked out of the room, grabbing John's hand and pulling him out as she left. She didn't say anything until she was back in her room. She kept the light off, though she knew her room well enough to maneuver about in the dark.

"What did she say?" John asked at last. He knew the prolonged silence between the two was just them speaking mentally, so that no one would hear. "You said something she thought was funny because she laughed."

Haley didn't answer. Instead she stood, looping her thumbs through his belt loops and pulling him onto the bed with him. He gasped at the unexpected movement. Supporting himself above her with his arms he was just able to make out a smile in the darkness.

"Haley?" he whispered, but was allowed no more words than that. Her lips found his in a hungry kiss, one that he returned gratefully. Haley wasn't one for physical contact, not that John could blame her. He knew what she went through, and how difficult it was for her to commit herself physically to someone.

"Haley," he whispered again, pulling away slightly. "Haley I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me," was her response before taking his lips once again in a kiss. She could feel him hesitate before letting himself melt into a kiss. He had warned her, and she knew. She didn't want to turn back now.

Her hands found themselves at the hem of his t-shirt, slipping underneath and tracing the muscles of his stomach. He was cut from years of fighting, whether it was with Xavier, on the streets or with Magneto. His skin felt like fire to the touch but she didn't pull back. He let out a soft gasp, her fingers feeling like ice against his heated skin.

She parted her legs and he nestled in between them, sending delicious shivers up her spine. One hand left its position above her head to tangle itself in her chocolate brown tresses. Once again delicious shivers went up her spine and he could obviously feel them because he chuckled.

"You like that?" he whispered, and his smirk grew at her nod. Words seemed to have left her. "Well if you like it I should do it again."

And he did, taking his hand and running it through her hair. This made her shiver again, the tremors passing over her skin with delight. John couldn't help but chuckle again.

&

When Haley awoke the sun was streaming through the curtains and playing softly on her face. She smiled, and raised her arms above her head in a feline- like stretch. She let out a pleased groan as some of her vertebrae popped in appreciation. She rolled onto her side out of habit and smiled at the still sleeping form that was John.

Last night's memories came rushing back to her and her smile grew wider.

_**His thrusts were slow; gentle… he took his time. Each touch on her skin was as hot as fire, a blazing fire that nothing would extinguish, nor would she let it.**_

_**Her back arched and a pleased moan resonated in her throat. Her nails gripped his shoulder blades tighter, causing him to groan pleasantly. He picked up the pace only slightly. He was taking his time pleasing her.**_

Coming out of the memory Haley brought her hand up to gently stroke his brow. His face was so calm in sleep, and she hardly ever got to watch him sleep. He normally woke long before Haley did.

Heaving a sigh Haley rested her chin on his chest, watching him sleep for a moment. He was all hers now; Rogue could do nothing to take him from her. In some way, Haley had won the little battle, and it took barely any effort at all.

After a few moments John stirred, waking from his slumber. He turned to look at her, a smile on his lips as well.

"Hey," he cooed, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. "How did you sleep? And nightmares?"

Haley paused for a moment as she thought. No, she had no nightmares last night. In fact, she didn't remember dreaming at all. She shook her head, still smiling. "Pleasantly dreamless," she said, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

He chuckled, the sound resonating in his throat and vibrating through his body. "That's good," he said, reaching down and pulling her up to his height, where he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Lay here with me," she whispered, her sapphire blue eyes closed as she let herself enjoy the feel of him pressed against her. "We don't have to do anything today."

"Right you are," he whispered back, kissing her forehead and letting his eyes close. "Right you are."


	13. Chapter 13

**What is this? An update? Could it be?**

**So sorry for the delay everyone. I finally got my muse back for most of my fics and I'm updating them all one at a time so I don't loose the muse again. This chap is mostly filler though. I hope you like it anyway. R&R!!!  
**

&&&&

Haley sat in the library, this time not in her favorite chair. Instead, this time, she sat on the window seat, knees pulled up close, as she gazed at the emerald green grass of the grounds that sprawled out around her.

She and John were doing fabulously. Yes there had been a lot more sex, you nosy people. But it wasn't only sex. It was late night talks, sweet dinners at a diner nearby, and just sitting around watching movies. They truly were boyfriend and girlfriend.

However nice things between her and John were, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that none of it was worth it. Yes, Magneto had relinquished his need for Pyro at his side, but he hadn't given up his mission all together. He was still scheming, just waiting for the right moment to launch an attack.

A hand on the small of her back made her jump. "Woah, easy," John's voice cooed in her ear as he began to rub small circles on the middle of her back. "Not an easy thing to do, sneak up on a telepath. Something's wrong."

Haley bit her lip but shook her head. "Nothing, really. I'm just thinking."

John gave a small smile, taking a seat next to her and pulling her close. "Want to share?" he asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

_Magneto's still out there, _she thought into his mind, making it obvious that she wanted to keep the conversation private. _And there are still a lot of humans that hate us. Something's going to happen John, and as wonderful as things are going, there has to be the backlash soon._

John said nothing, looking out the window as she had done. Shaking his head he moved to get up, tugging her with him. He still said nothing as he pulled her to her bedroom, gently shoving her onto the bed.

"John-"

Her words were interrupted by a kiss, heated and heavy, his hands running through her hair, and tongue searching for hers. She allowed him entrance and greeted his tongue with her own. A small moan sounded in his throat before he pulled away.

"I'm not going to lie to you Haley. Things could possibly go to shit. But for now, things are great. I know it's hard for you, but can you try to live in the moment?"

She blinked at him, sapphire blue eyes gazing at him. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable request. Why did she find it so hard to do? Sure things had a tendency to go to hell in a hand basket for her, but wasn't that more incentive to fully enjoy things while they were good?

John watched her, watched as she considered his request, her gears actually turning. She really was thinking this through. He could see in her eyes the moment she decided all this worrying wasn't worth it. He could almost literally see the click in her mind when she decided to let go. This little click was followed by a nod and a small smile.

"I think I can manage that," she whispered.

&

The team was trained almost non-stop. Haley and the others threw everything they had into their sessions, trying their damned hardest to improve, become stronger, become faster, and become almost undefeatable.

One thing that hit the team hard however, was Marie's decision to leave. The girl was human, so her Danger Room training sessions were purely physical, combat and strength, and she felt weaker.

Haley understood, and she felt pity for the former mutant. Not only was she literally powerless, but she had also lost her hold on John nearly completely. He didn't even give her a second glance anymore. Students have heard Marie complain saying that Haley has him 'wrapped around her little finger'.

Still John was oblivious to the little competition that Haley and Marie had over him. Haley decided not to tell him, since it would only make him upset.

"Psyche watch your left!" a deep booming voice called from behind her. She whipped around and effectively kicked the snaking tentacle away from her, then turning around and doing the same.

"Thanks Pete!" she called out, psychically lifting herself so that the tentacles that tried to sweep her feet out from under her missed entirely. She landed on a tentacle, running up it's length while trying not to lose balance as it whipped side to side to try and get her off.

She could feel her balance shifting, failing, her feet sliding to the end of a tentacle and she fell. She let out a small scream and closed her eyes, waiting for impact with the ground.

Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she was no longer falling. She was going up. She opened her eyes to see the angelic face of Warren focused on weaving through the octopus's tentacles, his arms wrapped around her and holding her safely.

"Thanks," she said, expanding her mind to form a sort of psychic bubble around them. The metallic arms made a small ping every time they hit her bubble, causing her to wince ever so slightly.

Suddenly everything froze. No one could move. Their eyes darted side to side as they tried to find the explanation. The octopus faded, along with its background, making the room a metallic sphere once again.

Logan appeared from the door on the side, his face a mask. He took a drag from his cigar before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Alright this level seems a bit too difficult for you guys. Rest up and we'll try again tomorrow, I know you guys can do this you just need to try.

Warren swooped down to the ground, releasing Haley lightly. She somersaulted on the ground before leaping to her feet. She let out a small giggle and then turned to Logan.

"We can do it, if you give us time to try. Logan you're upping the levels so you need to give us a bit of time to try and accomplish something. Just because we don't get it right off the bat doesn't mean we're not going to get it at all."

There were murmurs of agreement and Logan put his hands up defensively. "Alright, we'll try in a couple of days. Rest up for now; focus on catching up in school. I know that a lot of you are falling behind."

He turned to leave, everyone else following suit. John jogged up to Haley, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through hers as they walked out of the room.

"You were doing well. Much better than these last couple of months," he said.

Haley smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. "It's a lot easier to focus now that a lot of the drama has died down."

He squeezed her hand in return and then released her as they parted ways to the locker rooms. Haley spared a glance back, a small smile on her lips. Magneto could strike tomorrow, but for today, things were alright.


	14. HEY! YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

Sooo….. You guys have a choice.

I can do either one, so don't worry about what's easiest for me.

I've reread this story several times, and there are many places where I realize that I can do better. Make the chapters longer, make the descriptions more vivid, things along those lines.

I've also gotten inspiration for a sequel.

So it's up to you. Should I a) leave the story the way it is and just make the sequel kick ass

Or b) Fix up this story so that this and the sequel is just one mind numbing experience?

Let me know as soon as possible because I need to get writing. You have 3 days.

MUCH LOVE

Teri Neko


End file.
